


Terrigenisis

by Tuiccim



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Captain America - Freeform, Crossover, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inhuman, Inhuman Reader (Marvel), Inhumans (Marvel), Inhumans - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Series, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky x Reader - Freeform, Stucky x you - Freeform, Winter Soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Summary: After undergoing terrigenisis unwillingly your life is turned upside down when you are deemed too dangerous to return to life as a civilian. You are put with the Avengers team to train and rebuild. As you hone your powers and skills, you must also decide if you can find home and love again. Or is your curse to be a lonely wanderer forever?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

“Charlie, the car’s packed. Are you ready?” You called. Your first vacation in two years ahead. A rock climbing trip to Arizona.   
“Almost. Come here.” Charlie called from the apartment kitchen.   
“What’s up?” You smile as you walk into the kitchen and see Charlie holding out a small medicine cup. “What am I taking today?” You smile at your husband who is currently on a vitamin kick.   
“Magnesium, fish oil, vitamin d, and a multi.” He smiles as he picks up his own cup and clinks it together with yours.   
You both take the vitamins and then you lean in for a quick kiss. “Okay, good lookin’, vacation time.”   
You turn to head for the door but Charlie’s voice brings you back around, “What’s happening?” he says in a panicked voice, “(Y/N)!” You turn to see his body being covered by rocks.   
“Charlie!” You reach out for him.   
“Don’t touch me!” He yells, but then you feel something strange yourself. Looking down you see the rocks beginning to cover you, too.   
“Charlie!” You yell again.   
“I love you!” He says just before the rocks cover him completely.   
“I love you!” You cry and then are overtaken. 

~Fourteen months later.~  
“So, you’re just gonna spring me on them?” You look at Nicky Fury as he drives to the Avenger’s compound.   
“Not like we had a lot of time. Coulson's team had to move. This will be the safest place for you and you can be trained as an Avenger here.” Fury states.  
You roll your eyes. Not like you hadn’t been training for the last six months with Coulson’s team, but apparently you can’t even tell anyone about them. Now, you’re supposed to join this team and everything will be all better. You put your earbuds in.  
You’re brought into the conference room and face the Avengers team. Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Wanda Maximoff, Vision, Sam Wilson, and Bucky Barnes.   
“Avengers, meet your newest trainee.” Fury states.   
You keep your gaze down not wanting to see the anger on everyone’s faces.   
“What is this, Fury?” Captain Rogers is the first to speak.   
“Look, we need a place for her to train and become mission ready. Right now, here is the safest place for that. I’ll let you get acquainted.” With that, Fury leaves.   
You stare after him as he leaves you to the team’s mercy. You turn to look at Captain Rogers, apprehension clear on your face. He seems to take some pity on you.   
“You’re an agent?” He asks.   
“Fury didn’t give you my file?” You ask quietly.   
“What he just said is what he gave me on you.” Captain says, not unkindly.   
“Great.” Your quiet, sarcastic reply.   
“Why don’t you sit down and we can figure this all out?” Captain Rogers motions to the chair at the head of the table. You felt like you were sitting in front of a jury.   
You looked around the table slowly at each solemn face. Miss Maximoff offers you a small smile and it bolsters a bit of courage in you.   
“Okay. What’s your deal, then?” Mr. Stark questions.   
“I guess it’d just be best to lay it all out for you from the beginning, huh?” You look to Captain Rogers.   
“That would make things easier.” Agent Romanoff says.   
You look at her and nod. “Fourteen months ago, I underwent terrigenesis.”  
“Where did you get a terrigen crystal?” Dr. Banner asks.   
“My husband, Charlie, handed me our morning vitamins. One was a new fish oil we were trying.” You say.   
“Oh my god. You were one of the accidentally exposed?” Miss Maximoff says sadly.   
“Yes.” You nod.   
“Your husband?” She asks.  
“He was not an Inhuman.” You look away for a minute to compose yourself. The loss of Charlie was still painful. You swallow and continue, “I, however, am. I emerged from the chrysalis with the ability to understand any vocal communication.”  
“You mean verbal communication?” Dr. Banner says.   
“No, I mean vocal. A dog barks and I know what it’s communicating, not exact words but the meaning. Eventually after hearing any human language for a time I can speak it also. I was fluent in English and Spanish before, but since I’ve become fluent in Mandarin and Cantonese, and I have working knowledge of a few others. I’m basically a universal translator.”  
Agent Romanoff speaks then in Russian “You can understand anything said to you even if you don’t know the language?”  
“That’s correct. I actually don’t know any Russian. If you could speak it to me when we talk I’ll pick it up eventually. If any of you know other languages, it would be helpful for me to learn to speak them.”  
“I would be happy to help you with Sokovian.” Miss Maximoff says in her language.   
“Thank you. I’m grateful for whatever I can learn.” You smile at her.   
“And that’s it? You can’t go back to your life because you can understand what everyone says?” Mr. Stark snarks.   
“No. With being Inhuman comes additional strength and stamina, my gifts also include increased hearing and I can, um, warg for lack of a better term.” You give a half shrug.   
“Warg? Like embody animals?” Agent Barton says.   
“Yes. I can see, hear, feel through them. I have a Red-tailed Hawk who I’ve built a relationship with. I use her often to train.”  
“Where is she?” Agent Barton asks.   
You warg into her for a moment turning your eyes yellow as the hawks. “She’s in a dogwood tree on the north side of the compound.”  
“Did you just…?” Agent Barton raises his eyebrows.  
“Yes.” Turning back to Mr. Stark you say, “To answer your questions, Mr. Stark, the combination of my Inhuman abilities with the fact that I am a black belt in Krav Maga and Karate, an expert level climber, and a programmer put me in the threat category.”  
“Programmer?” Mr. Stark smirks, “You mean hacker?”  
“No. I mean programmer. I was not a part of anything clandestine… Until SHIELD.” you roll your eyes and a few of the team chuckled. “I could already kill someone with my bare hands, add in extra strength.” You shrug again. “Anyway, I’ve spent the last six months training with another Inhuman to hone my skills. They needed the full team to be field ready and Fury decided to move me here.”  
“What are you lacking for field readiness?” Captain Rogers asks.   
“Firearms training mostly.” You reply. “I have control of my abilities. My hand to hand is more than sufficient.”  
“Do you have any experience with firearms?” Sergeant Barnes asks.   
“Kinda why I got a black belt in Krav Maga and Karate was hoping to never need one. And if I do, I’ll take one.”  
“Family?” Captain Rogers asks.  
You shake your head, “My mom died when I was three. My dad raised me. He was a Coast Guard pilot. Died five years ago in a helicopter crash.”  
“I’m sorry.” He says sincerely.   
“Thanks. Any other questions? Anybody?” You look around the table.   
“I think you’ve given us enough for now. Do you have bags or boxes we can help you move into a room?” Captain Rogers asks.   
“Just those two. I’ve got them.” You pick up the large duffle and backpack.   
“Why don’t you take an hour to settle in and then we’ll meet to start training.”   
You nod, a little surprised he wants to start training so soon.   
“I’ll show you to your room.” Miss Maximoff says. “Where’s she going?” she asks the Captain.   
You see a cloud come over Captain Roger’s face for a moment before he says, “There’s a free room on my end.”  
You realize he was trying to figure out where to put you and decided to keep the newbie nearby. You didn’t mind.   
“Thank you.” You say to Captain Rogers and you nod to the rest of the team before you follow Miss Maximoff. “Thank you for showing me to the room, Miss Maximoff.”  
Wanda giggles, “You can call me Wanda.”  
“Thanks. Please call me (Y/N). And I thought you were gonna speak Sokovian to me?” You give her a small smile as you walk to the elevator.   
“Oh, of course.” She says in Sokovian while hitting the elevator button.   
“I wonder how good her hearing is.” You hear the whisper in the conference room.   
“Good enough I can hear you from out here, Agent Barton.” You call back and grin at Wanda.   
“Thanks!” He calls back.   
“Not so loud! Geez” You and Wanda giggle together as you get on the elevator.   
“What did he say? I couldn’t hear anything from where we were.” Wanda asks.   
“Oh, he just wondered how good my hearing is.”   
“Is it really sensitive?”   
“Yeah. I have to sleep with earplugs and I wear headphones a lot to block some of it out. It’s taken a while to get used to it. At first, it was super overwhelming.”  
“I understand. It was very brave the way you told everyone what happened to you.”   
“Seemed fair. I got the chance to read all of your files, so I know about everyone else.”  
“Here we are. Do you want help unpacking? I can stick around for a little bit.”  
“It’s okay. You don’t need to do that. I’ll see you at training?”  
“Yes, I’ll be there. If you need anything ask FRIDAY she can direct you where you need to go and answer your questions.” Wanda waves as she leaves you alone in the room.   
The room is nicer than what you expected. A queen bed, desk, bookshelves, tv, walk in closet, and your own bathroom. You would definitely need to go to a store soon to pick up a few things. Hopefully, that wouldn’t be a problem with Captain Rogers. You empty your duffle bag, put your clothes away, and place your toiletries in the bathroom. You unwrap the two framed pictures and place them on your desk. One is you and Charlie smiling in a waterfall grotto after a long hike. The other is your wedding day, you in a short lace dress, him in a white button down and khaki pants, with the sun setting behind you on the beach just after you said your vows. You gently touch the photo, “Love you, Charlie.” you whisper.   
You decide to change and head to wherever training would be. You stop at the panel by your door, "Uh, FRI...FRIDAY?"  
"How may I be of assistance, Ms. (L/N)?"  
"Where would I go to meet the others for training?"  
"The training room is located on the first floor." She says as she flashes a map up.   
"Thank you." You feel kind of sheepish talking to the AI.   
Once in the training room you look around at the well equipped room. Every type of weights, machines, a boxing ring, mats, weapon lockers, and even a rock climbing wall you saw with excitement. Looking up at the ceiling you see it's criss crossed with beams and you get a wicked idea. You grab a climbing rope hanging down at one end of the room and shimmy up it quickly. You're able to swing yourself to the beam fairly easily from there and then walk the beams towards the entrance to the room. You take a seat with your back to a joist and stretch your legs out in front of you. It's not long before Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes come in together.  
"Wonder if she’s as skilled as it sounds.” Sergeant Barnes says.   
“Black belts in karate and krav maga? I’m sure she has some skills but getting her to Avenger status may be a challenge.” Captain Rogers says.   
“Guess the question is, is she up for it?” Sergeant Barnes scoffs.   
“I certainly plan to try, Sergeant.” You say from your perch.   
“What the hell?” Sergeant Barnes looks up at you and you give a little wave.  
“What are you doing up there, (Y/N)?” Captain Rogers says.   
“Waiting.” You say simply.   
“You felt the need to do that twenty feet in the air?” Captain Rogers scoffs.  
You shrug, “Felt like climbing.” Getting up, you walk along the beams.   
“Can you come down, please?” Sergeant Barnes says.   
“Sure.” You walk back towards the climbing rope, once close enough you jump to it, and slide down.   
Sergeant Barnes is right next to you when you turn around, “What would have happened if you’d fallen?”   
“It’d hurt,” you say and look up to the beams, “A lot.”  
“Might want to reconsider using the beams as a waiting room.” He snarks.   
“Nah, I like being up high. I’m pretty sure-footed.” You look back to his face and he is scowling down at you. “What?”  
“Nothing.” He says, “I’ll take that to mean you're warmed up. Let’s do some sparring and see how you do.”  
“Okay.”   
You follow him to the mat. Captain Rogers is standing to the side watching. You take stance and Sergeant Barnes begins. You can tell he is holding back and you go harder at him. After sparring with Melinda May for months you weren’t about to let him patronize you. You were holding your own and noticed the rest of the team filtering in and watching. He grabbed your arm and you used the leverage to jump up, throw your legs around his neck, and throw him to the ground. He rolled to his feet immediately and came right back at you. After a few more minutes, Captain Rogers called out, “Alright. Let’s switch it up.” You stopped but kept your eyes on Sergeant Barnes until he retreated.   
“Not bad.” Sergeant Barnes says to Captain.   
“Natasha.” Captain Rogers looks at her and she nods.   
“Agent Romanoff.” You incline your head to her as she approaches.   
“Natasha’s fine.” She smiles.   
“(Y/N). Thanks.” You smile back and Natasha throws the first punch. You manage to hold your own for a while but in the end Natasha managed to pin you to the mat.   
“Well done.” Natasha says.   
“Not well enough.” You say with a mirthless chuckle.   
“Who or what is next, Captain?” You say looking at the super soldier.   
He looks over to Sergeant Barnes, “Bucky, can you take her to the range and gauge her abilities there?”  
“Sure.” He eyes you and then makes a motion for you to follow.   
As you walk out of the training room and turn down a hallway towards the range, you say to him, “I don’t have a lot of experience with guns, Sergeant Barnes.”  
“Bucky.”  
“What?”  
“Call me Bucky.”  
“Okay. I don’t have a lot of experience with guns, Bucky. I’ve shot a few times, but the last year has really been about my abilities and honing hand to hand.”  
“Well, we’ll see what we have to work with and go from there.” Bucky says as he holds the door to the range open for you. You slip in past him and watch as he goes to the locker and pulls out a Glock, a clip, and a box of ammo. He then sets it all down in front of you with protective gear and stands back with arms crossed.   
You reign in a smirk at his demeanor. He really is testing you. You pick up the clip, add the ammo, load and cock the gun. Clicking the safety into place, you put the protective gear on, pick the gun back up, and move to aim at the target. You take the safety off, aim, and fire. When you’ve emptied the clip, you set the gun down and turn to Bucky while removing the headphones. “It’s still loud even through these things.”   
Bucky actually chuckles and hits the button to bring the target up for inspection. “You at least know how to load and shoot, but your aim needs work.”  
While you had hit the target with each bullet, the rounds were dispersed throughout the torso. Yeah, your aim was lacking.   
"Yup. Want me to go again?"   
"No, just trying to get an idea." He gives you a tight smile that you return.   
When you return to the training room, Captain Rogers takes you through a workout and then brings you a bottle of water. "Good work today."  
"Thanks, Captain. I know it was awkward having me sprung on you."   
"You can call me Steve. We all go by first names around here." He says.  
"My, uh, my dad always required I called people by their title until invited otherwise. Old habits." You shrug.  
"Yeah, I get it. Go get some rest and I'll show you around later."  
"That would be great. Thanks." 

An hour later you had showered and changed. You went to the common room to see if Captain Rogers, erm, Steve was around for the tour he had offered. Sam Wilson looked up from the couch.   
“Hey, newbie.” He smiles.   
“Hello.”  
”I’m Sam. So, you have a hawk friend? What’s its name?”  
“Doesn’t really have an English translation. It’s kind of a mix between a squawk and screech so I just call her Redtail.” You say.   
“I’m trying to figure out if you're kidding.” Sam eyes you.   
“The first part, yeah. But I really do call her Redtail.” You smirk.  
“So, you can… what did you call it?”  
“Warg. Warging.” You say.   
“You can warg into her anytime you want?”  
“Generally. I try to be respectful of her. She’s not a pet. She’s a companion that has chosen to befriend me and allow me to use her. Would you like to meet her later?”   
“Yeah. That would be cool.” Sam smiles.   
“(Y/N).” Steve strides into the room.   
“Captain. Sorry. Steve.” You give him a small smile.   
“Ready to take a tour?” He asks.   
“Yes, thank you. Would you care to join us, Sam?”  
“I’m good, but don’t forget about introducing me to Redtail.” Sam says from his spot on the couch.   
“You got it.” You say as you go to follow Steve.   
“Redtail?” Steve asks.  
“The hawk I mentioned.” You say.   
Steve shows you around the compound, explains FRIDAY’s functions, and talks a little bit about the team. He’s very kind through the whole process but you can tell he has some concerns about you becoming part of the team.   
“Steve, can I ask you something?” You finally work up the courage to say.  
“Yeah.” He turns to look at you.   
“How does everyone feel about me being dropped on you? There’s bound to be some resentment.”  
“I wouldn’t say resentment. Everyone’s just a bit guarded when it comes to new people. You must have done something right for Fury to put you here, though. Most of them know that.”  
“Any helpful hints?”  
“They’re all good people. Just give them time. They’ll warm up. And, seriously, don’t ever steal Natasha’s cookies.” He says.   
You laugh. “I’ll keep that in mind. Would you like to meet Redtail?”  
“That’d be great.”   
“FRIDAY, will you let Sam know to meet us at the North entrance?”   
“Getting used to FRIDAY already, huh?” Steve smiles.  
“I can see how useful she is.”  
A few minutes later Sam appears with Bucky following behind.   
“Hey Buck.” Steve greets, “Wanted to meet Redtail, too?”  
“Uh, yeah, if that’s okay, (Y/N)?” Bucky asks.  
“Sure.” You give a small smile and head outside. “Gimme about 15 feet of space, guys. Don’t want to scare her.”  
The guys move back as asked and you put your hands around your mouth and let out a loud “CAW CAW!” You look back at the bewildered expressions of the three and start laughing. “Just kidding. Sorry I couldn’t resist.” They all chuckle.   
You reach in your back pocket and pull out a falconry glove. Slipping it on, you warg into Redtail turning your eyes yellow and ask her to come to you. Redtail makes a graceful arc from the dogwood tree she had been resting in and landed on your upheld hand. “Hello there, sweet girl. How do you like your new spot?” Redtail looks at you tilting her head.   
“Does she understand you?” Sam asks.  
“No, we can communicate when I warg, but it’s more like an exchange of images than it is talking.” You warg for a moment to ask Redtail if she can bring her closer to the three curious men and once you receive her consent you release the warg. “I’m going to bring her closer but please keep your hands down, okay?”  
“Yeah, okay.” Steve says.   
“So, she’s your pet?” Bucky asks as you walk closer.   
“No, I don't take care of her. She’s not my pet. She’s my companion, my friend.” You say petting the bird's chest. “Would you like to pet her?”  
Bucky nods and you take his right hand in yours and bring it up to Redtail’s chest allowing him to pet her. She makes a small chittering sound and you smile at Bucky, “She likes you.” He smiles sweetly.   
You move to Sam next and Redtail immediately starts chittering again. You take Sam’s hand and bring it up to her chest like you did with Bucky. Redtail leans into Sam’s hand and tilts her head back and forth studying him. She starts to reach a claw out to move to his hand but you warg to her and show her her talons tearing his skin. “Wow, she really likes you. I guess she sees a fellow bird.” You laugh.  
“I do have a way with the ladies.” Sam grins.   
You move to Steve last and allow him to pet Redtail. When you look at him he’s grinning and you can’t help but smile at the reactions each of the guys had to her. You look at Redtail, “Thank you, my friend.” You lift your arm in the air and she takes flight.   
“She’s beautiful.” Steve says.   
“Yeah, she is. I’m so grateful for how she’s stuck with me. I try to always give her the respect she deserves.” You say.   
“So, you warg into her just whenever you want?” Bucky asks.  
“I can. I usually warg into her and ask her permission. She’s rarely denied me. She was always curious about humans and she feels safe with me, but she’s still a wild animal and I don’t want her to lose that. I want her to always be free, ya know?”  
“Yeah, I get it.” Bucky says with a smile.   
“Why don’t we head in and find some dinner?” Steve suggests.   
“Sounds good to me. I’m starving.” Sam says.   
As you walk in, you remember you have no food here and need to go to a store. “Hey Steve. Is there a vehicle I can use?”  
“What for?” He asks.   
“My grand escape plan.” You deadpan, “I’d like to go to a store and pick up a few things. Or am I confined to the compound?”  
“No, of course not. You can use the SUV in the garage. Keys are in the locker. Scan your thumb to access it.” Steve says.   
“Great. Thanks. You guys need anything?”  
A round of noes from them, you head to the store to pick up some essentials and food. The rest of the night is spent settling in.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks passed and you had settled into the routine of training, paperwork, and boredom whenever the rest of the team was on a mission. You had formed a quick bond with Wanda and the rest of the team was slowly letting you in. You were fluent in Sokovian. Natasha was helping you with Russian. Bucky was teaching you Romanian.   
It was Thursday and since the entire team was at the compound Steve declared it team dinner and game night. You were fairly quiet during dinner. The rest of the team bantered and laughed. During dessert, Steve had everyone write down a game and threw them all in a bowl. Being the hilarious person you are, you decided on Truth or Dare figuring it would be a fun way to learn about your new teammates. He walked over to you and asked you to pull one.   
“Alright, our game is… “ You look down at the slip of paper and see Truth or Dare, but it’s not your handwriting. Looking over at Steve, you snatch the bowl from him and look through the rest of the slips.   
“What’s up, (Y/N)?” Steve asks.   
“All the slips say the same thing, Truth or Dare. Except one that says Monopoly.” You say.   
“Bruce, we are not playing Monopoly ever again!” Natasha smirks at him, “Wait! That means you wrote Truth or Dare, too!”  
You grin at her.   
“We’re going to play the adult, no holds barred version.” Sam says.   
"I second that!" Tony raises his hand.  
“Then we need some drinks and comfy couches.” Natasha says and everyone moves to the common room. Tony goes to the bar and begins making drinks for everyone.   
"Who goes first?" Wanda asks, curling up beside Vision on one end of the couch. Natasha and Bruce curl up together.   
You take a seat on the couch and Bucky sits next to you. You give him a small smile. He's been teaching you a lot at the range and your aim was improving. Steve sits on the other side of you and Sam sits next to him. Clint takes a chair with a grin on his face.  
"Sam, start us off!" Tony says.  
"Alright!" Sam rubs his hands together and eyes everyone in the room before his gaze settles on you. "Newbie, truth or dare?"  
"Let's start slow. Truth." You say, already feeling a little heat in your cheeks.  
"I'll go easy on you for this first one. How old were you the first time?"  
"Uhhhh... 20."  
"20? Late bloomer?" Sam smirks.  
"20 is not that old for that!" You laugh, "How old were you?"  
"Oh, no. It's not my turn!"  
"Right, okay. Natasha, truth or dare?"  
"Dare!"  
"I dare you to let someone do a body shot off of you."  
She turns to Bruce with a grin and Tony hands her a shot of whiskey. She settles the glass into her bra and straddles Bruce. He's grinning and bright red but takes the shot from her with his mouth and then kisses her.   
"Hot damn!" You say and giggle. Both Steve and Bucky look at you grinning. "They're so cute!" You whisper to them.  
"Steve, truth or dare?" Natasha eyes the super soldier.  
"Truth." Steve scowls at her jokingly.  
"Do you like being called Captain in bed?" Natasha smiles wickedly.  
"I don't mind pulling rank occasionally." Steve says as he turns red in the face.   
"O Captain, my captain!" Natasha teases.  
"Sam, truth or dare." Steve says quickly.   
The game goes on and eventually circles back to you.  
"Truth." You say avoiding the goofy and sexy dares that have gone around.   
"When was your last one night stand?" Vision asks.  
"Never had one." You bite your lip awaiting the response.   
"What!?!" Natasha says. "Seriously? Never?"  
"Nope."  
"Wait, how old were you when you met Charlie?" Wanda asks.  
"20." You say knowing exactly where this line of questioning was going to end.  
"Was he your first?"  
You just nod. Wanda squeals, "That's so sweet! How did you meet?" Natasha clears her throat and gives Wanda dagger eyes. Wanda's eyes widen and she looks at you sorrowfully, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking!"  
"No, it's fine. I don't mind talking about Charlie. I was 20 and in college when we met. Saw this really cute guy at my rock climbing gym and he ended up coming over and climbing next to me. Charlie was super sweet and talkative and funny. We climbed and talked for 45 minutes and then he told me it was nice to meet me and left. Didn't ask for my number or anything and I was so bummed! So, two days later, I'm at my karate class and they are introducing a new instructor. Same cute guy from the gym. After class ended, he walked straight to me and asked me out. Said he’d been kicking himself for two days for not asking for my number at the gym. We dated for three years and then decided to get married while on vacation in Cancun."  
"How long were you married?" Wanda asks.  
"We were going on vacation to celebrate 8 years when it happened." You smile sadly.   
"I'm sorry." Wanda says.  
"Thank you." You whisper. The mood in the room has sombered considerably. "So, anyway, that's why I have never had a one night stand. And so it's my turn to ask. Sam, truth or dare?"  
"Truth." He smiles at you.  
"Are you a boobs or a butt man?"  
"I gotta say butt." Sam grins, "Tony, truth or dare."  
"Dare." Tony says.  
"Kiss the most beautiful person in the room." Sam smiles and holds out his arms jokingly.   
Tony simply lifts his hand to his face and kisses himself. "Too easy."  
"That's not right, man." Sam scoffs.  
"Truth or dare, Bucky." Tony smirks.  
"Dare." Bucky rolls his eyes.  
"Why don’t you give the new girl a welcome kiss?" Tony grins.  
Bucky turns to you and says, "Is that okay with you, Doll?”  
“Sure, Bucky. Lay it on me.” You smile.  
With a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks, Bucky leans over and kisses your cheek. You laugh as the team erupts in boos at Bucky’s chaste kiss.   
“No go!” Tony yells over the heckles of the others, “Give her a real kiss!”  
Bucky leans over and whispers in your ear, “Should we show them what a real kiss looks like?”  
You nod, grab Bucky by the shirt and pull him to you. He melds his mouth to yours and leans into you. You both lose yourselves in the kiss, concentrating on putting a show on for the group who cheers and yells encouragement. By the time you break apart, Bucky had leaned you so far back you were practically in Steve’s lap, who is red in the face.   
“That was definitely a real kiss.” You whisper to Bucky who chuckles and winks.  
The game goes on for a while and drinks flow. Finally, everyone says good night and you head to your room. A knock on the door only a few minutes later and you let Wanda in.   
“I wanted to say sorry again for earlier. I feel like I was insensitive. Are you okay?” She asks in Sokovian.   
“It’s fine. I’m fine. I don’t mind talking about Charlie. We were together for 11 years. He was a big part of my life. You weren’t being insensitive, you were just curious. Okay?” You reply.   
“Thanks. I’m just really glad I didn’t hurt you. So, ummm…” Wanda’s eyes were wandering.   
You smirked knowing exactly what she wanted to ask, “It was just a kiss.”  
“Really? You don’t think maybe?”   
You just smile but a little blush starts to come to your cheeks.   
“Something is there! Tell me.” Wanda squeals.  
“It was nothing really. I just haven’t kissed anyone in over a year. Damn, it felt good.” You laugh at yourself.   
“So, do you like him?”  
“I’m not quite ready for that yet, Wanda. I mean, I just took my wedding band off three weeks ago. My life has been insane the past year. I don’t know if I’m in the right place for that yet.” You look at Wanda and she pulls you into a hug.   
“I understand.” Wanda says.  
“I will admit that Bucky is hot. And, whoa, he can kiss.” You smile at Wanda who giggles.  
“Yeah. Sleep well.” Wanda says as she leaves.   
“Night.” You say.  
\--  
The next morning you get to the range for your daily lesson. Bucky wasn’t there yet so you pull out your favorite gun and begin practice rounds without him. You are checking your target after your first clip when Bucky walks in.   
“Hey.” You say with a smile.   
“Hey. Nice grouping. Your aim is improving.” He studies the target.   
“Thanks. I’ve got a good teacher.” You notice he seems nervous and wonder if the kiss last night is making him feel awkward. “I really appreciate all your help, Bucky.”  
“You’re welcome.” He finally looks you in the eye and smiles.   
“We okay? After last night?’ You ask, feeling the need for reassurance.   
“Yeah.” He nods, “Now, reload. I want that grouping a little tighter this time.”  
“You got it, Sergeant.” You smile and get back to work.   
\--  
At lunch time, you are in the kitchen making a sandwich. Your headphones are in as usual and you are lip syncing with the song playing. Suddenly, one of your earphones is taken out of your ear and you look over to see Bucky stick it in his own ear.   
"Thought I'd see what you're always listening to." Bucky smirks.  
"Varies from day to day. Today's selection is classic rock." You finish making your sandwich as he listens along to Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult. The playlist shuffles to the next song, Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas. You smile at Bucky, "This is one of my favorites."  
"You have interesting taste." Bucky chuckles.  
"Oh, this is nothing. Your head would reel at some of my other playlists."   
"I'll have to steal one of your earbuds more often. Get acquainted with the musical tastes of our newest member."   
"I shall educate you thoroughly on the music of the decades." You joke as you move to the table to eat. Bucky joins you with his food and you chat as the rest of the team filters in.   
When he finishes, Bucky hands you back the earbud and says, "I look forward to my continued education."  
You laugh, "You got it, Sergeant."  
\--  
The team is sent on another mission and are gone for over a week. You continue to train, work with Redtail, take target practice, do paperwork, and try not to be bored out of your mind. As soon as FRIDAY tells you the quinjet is landing with the team, you sprint to them. Wanda is one of the first out and you embrace her.   
“I’m so glad you’re back. How did it go? Is everyone okay?” You rush your words, happy to see her.  
“It went fine. Everyone is okay.” Wanda smiles, but looks tired. “I think we are all exhausted, though.”   
“I hear you. Let me know if you need anything.” You move on and welcome back the rest of the team. Fist bump with Sam, a side hug with Nat, a smile for Vision, you greet each one of them. When Steve and Bucky are the last to exit, you hug them both. “I’m glad you guys are back. Ya good?”  
“Yeah, doll, tired.” Bucky says.   
“Everything went according to plan. I think everyone is exhausted.” Steve says.   
“I’ll take care of dinner tonight. Everybody could use a good meal. Go rest up for a while, guys.” You pat them each on the arm.   
“Thanks.” Steve says as he and Bucky head in. You follow behind and go to the kitchen to begin dinner prep.   
After dinner that night, you go outside to check on Redtail and Sam joins you. You pull out an extra falconry glove for him and he grins.   
“You think she’ll come to me?” Sam asks.  
“I’m pretty sure she will. She likes you.” You warg into Redtail and ask her to come.  
Redtail lets out a caw as she soars out of her dogwood tree and down to Sam’s outstretched hand. She immediately begins chittering at Sam and leans into him.   
“Bring her head closer to you. She won’t hurt you.” You guide him.   
Sam brings Redtail closer to his face and Redtail rubs her head against his cheek. A display of affection you’ve only ever seen her do with you. “Hey there, Redtail.” Sam croons at the bird.  
You laugh delightedly at Sam’s reaction. “You should go flying with her one day. I bet it’d be amazing.”  
“Next time I do a test run I’ll let you know.” Sam says as he pets Redtail’s chest.   
You reach out for Redtail and she climbs onto your glove. “Hey sweet girl.”  
“How long have you had her?” Sam asks.   
“She’s been with me about eight months now. I found her shortly after she lost her mate. I think we kinda bonded over that.”   
“What happened?”   
“Red-tailed Hawks mate for life. Hers was shot down as they were building their nest.”  
“I’m sorry.” Sam says to Redtail. “And for you. I can’t imagine. It seems like you’ve been through a lot, but you, uh, you never seem angry about it.”  
“Oh, I am sometimes. I don’t know. I just keep thinking it’s gonna get better. It has to level out at some point.” You say sadly.   
“I didn’t mean to make you sad.” Sam puts a hand on your arm.   
“I know. It’s okay. We all know about loss. Just some of us more than others. I feel, uh, selfish when I compare my losses to Steve and Bucky’s. They lost their whole world.”  
“Doesn’t make what we go through less painful.” Sam says.  
“Gives it some perspective, though.” You nod and Sam returns it.   
“You’re a pretty cool chick.” Sam smiles.  
“Thanks, Sam. You’re a pretty cool guy, too. I’m glad we’ve become friends.” You turn to Redtail still resting on your arm. “And I’m glad we’re besties.” You say booping your head to hers and then lifting your arm. Redtail takes flight and you watch her for a few minutes as she makes graceful loops.   
“Well, since we’re friends. That kiss with Bucky, huh?” Sam smirks.  
“It was just a kiss, Sam. A dare.” You laugh.   
“Really? It looked pretty intense”  
“Really. We were just putting on a show. Besides, I doubt I’m his type.” You scoff.  
“Why would you say that?” Sam raises an eyebrow.   
You roll your eyes at him and walk inside.   
“Oh, no, you aren’t getting away that easily.” Sam strides up beside you.   
“Kinda out of my league, don’t ya think?” You laugh.  
“No. So, you do like him?” Sam says.  
“I mean he’s hot, but is there an Avenger who isn’t?”   
“That includes you.”  
“I’m not an Avenger yet.”  
“You’re still hot.”  
“Flirting with the new recruit, Sam?” Steve appears as you and Sam enter the elevator.   
“Just letting her know that she’s on the same hotness level as the rest of the team. Right, Steve?” Sam smirks.  
“Uh, yeah.” Steve says as a tinge of pink creeps into his cheeks.   
“See?” Sam says triumphantly.   
“Paint a guy into a corner, Sam. What else could he say?” You give Sam a look.   
“What? No! You’re beautiful!” Steve says emphatically.  
You stare at him for a moment surprised by his vehemence. Licking your lips, you say, “Uh, thanks, Cap.” And swallow thickly.  
“Uh, yeah, I mean. You are. You’re beautiful. You shouldn’t doubt that.” Steve says. The air is suddenly thick between the two of you and Sam’s head swivels back and forth watching you both. You give a pink-cheeked Steve a small smile before he straightens and stares a hole through the elevator doors.   
You sneak a glance back at Sam who has a gleeful expression across his face as he looks at Steve. You have a feeling Steve isn’t going to live this little encounter down for quite some time.   
\--  
A few days later, you are loitering in the common room when you decide you should check in with Redtail. You warg but immediately drop it when your mouth fills with the taste of oil and blood. “Ugh!” You exclaim heading to the kitchen and snatching a glass of juice out of Steve’s hand to take a long drink.   
“Uhhh… okay?” Steve and Bucky are staring at you like you have lost your mind.   
“I’m so sorry!” You cough a little. Your stomach is churning. “I warged into Redtail and she had apparently caught herself a snake. I’ve never caught her eating before and I could taste it. It was disgusting!” You laugh at yourself and how ridiculous it sounded. Steve and Bucky are chuckling too which makes you feel better. “I’ll fix you another glass.”  
“Thanks. What other animals have you warged?” Steve asks.  
“Um, cats, dogs, a horse, a goldfish. That was funny. For a watery creature they are airheads. Lots of birds. They’re my favorite. Emu was funny. They're fighting crazy...” You list a few more animals and the guys are chuckling at your descriptions.   
“And you can’t do this with humans, right?” Bucky asks.   
“No. It’d be nice, though, right. Just take over the target and have them deliver themselves to you?”   
“Make our jobs a lot easier.” Steve smiles.   
“Speaking of the job, any idea on a timeline for me?” You knew Steve was sizing you up everyday at training. “I’m not trying to push. But paperwork sucks.” You laugh lightly.   
“Yeah, it does.” Bucky agrees.   
"It's only been a few weeks." Steve says.  
"I know. I'm not asking for a pass. Just a timeline. Some goals, markers, something. I'm a planner, Steve. I need a plan." Self-deprecation evident in your voice.  
"Okay, I get that. Let me work some things out and we'll talk." He says.  
"Thank you." You smile. "That'll really help me."  
"You're a planner?" Bucky chuckles.  
"Yeah. I like to have goals. Things to work towards. I mean, I'm okay with spontaneity, but limbo sucks."   
“That’s the truth.” Bucky smiles at you. It looks like he’s about to say something more but then he turns back to Steve.


	3. Chapter 3

Before you leave for training the next morning, FRIDAY asks you to meet Steve in the conference room. You walk in the room to see him going through some paperwork.   
“Hey. Good Morning.” You smile at him.   
“Morning.” He smiles back at you. “I’ve been working through your evaluation for field work. Can you sit with me for a few minutes?”  
“Absolutely!” You are excited that he is working on some goals for you. You sit and he goes through each part of the eval. Technically, you’re field ready in every area except one. Firearms. Apparently, your aim has not improved enough according to Bucky. You are proficient enough with handguns, but using larger weapons throws your aim.   
"I'm sorry. We can't put you in the field, yet." Steve frowns.  
"No, this is great, Steve. This is what I need to know. Now, I have a goal and I know an excellent teacher." You smile at Steve.   
"Bucky will keep working with you. He says your handgun skills are great. Your hand to hand is excellent. Just a matter of time, Doll. Uh, Agent, I mean, Y/N." Steve puts a hand on his face and takes a deep breath.   
You giggle. You can’t help yourself. “It’s okay, Steve.”  
“I didn’t mean to call you doll.” Steve says.  
“Really, Steve, it’s okay. I didn’t think anything of it.”  
“Thanks.” Steve stands and you follow his lead.   
"Well, back to training, then." You smile.  
"Right." He smiles back.  
You give him a quick side hug and head to the training room.  
\--  
The team went on another mission and you were left alone on the compound again. As you are training with Redtail one day you really take notice of her sight. The colors and distance she perceives is incredible and so different from your own vision. You carry the information with you as you go through your routine. While in the range you make an incredible discovery and you can't wait to tell Steve and Bucky.   
The team returns and you are giddy with excitement. You temper yourself and make a huge dinner for everyone knowing how exhausted they are when they return from long missions like this one. That night as you head to your room after cleaning up the kitchen, you hear Bucky’s voice coming from Steve’s room. A low moan and the whisper of Steve’s name. You freeze in place when you realize what is going on between the two. You pull yourself out of your stupor and grope for your headphones as you continue to your room. It takes you a few minutes to truly wrap your mind around the relationship between the two men. You had absolutely no issue with their relationship, but it was obviously not common knowledge. Or at least not a topic of discussion among the team.   
It actually made you feel a little more comfortable. You firmly believed the two to be out of your league, but comments from Sam and Wanda had made you question if one or both had an attraction to you. It put into perspective, also, why Steve felt the need to clarify why he had called you doll the other day. He clearly did not want you reading anything into it. It was sweet really. The two falling in love with each other after being the only thing still tethering them to their pasts. You were happy for them.   
\--  
The next morning, the team immediately fell back into their routine. You were excited when Bucky entered the range and Steve followed with him as you had asked FRIDAY to request his presence.   
“Thank you for coming, Steve. I want to show you both something.” You smile at both. You had already set up for the demonstration you had planned and handed them each safety gear before you started shooting. Picking up one handgun you hold it in your dominant hand and shoot center mass. Without a break, you grab the second gun with your non-dominant hand and aim for headshots. You set both guns down and press the button to bring the target up for inspection. You look back and see both men’s brows furrowed as they stare at the target. Center mass is a perfect cluster of shots forming a small hole, as are the headshots.   
“How did you do that?” Bucky asks.   
“Now watch.” You pick up Bucky’s favorite gun that normally throws your aim considerably due to the sheer size and velocity of the weapon. Moving to the second target you shoot and again bring the target up to reveal a dead center grouping.   
“Doll! How did you do that?” Bucky says emphatically.   
You set the gun down and remove your safety gear. “I was working with Redtail the other day and I noticed how sharp her eyesight is. It got me to thinking if I could somehow use it to my advantage on the range when shooting. I spent the next couple of days trying to hone in on the distance sight when shooting and it just worked. It’s like I can see through her eyes even though I’m not warging. Can you imagine what this means? I think it’s just like my ability to comprehend vocal communication. I think I might be able to absorb their abilities. I don’t know if it was because of my long term exposure to her or what, but this could mean so many things if I could learn to do the same with other animals and senses. If I can hone my hearing and sense of smell it would make me even more useful.” Your words are tumbling out in your excitement.   
“Whoa, whoa. Hang on.” Steve rubs a hand over his face.   
“Did I say something wrong? Isn’t… isn’t this a good thing?” You ask nervously.   
“No, yes, no, ugh. Nothing’s wrong. Let’s just go over all of it again. Slowly.” Steve says.   
You start over from the beginning, explaining each step you took to get to your conclusion, and how it affected you. Bucky and Steve asked several questions and you answered as well as you could. When you're done you look between the two nervously. Their expressions gave nothing away.   
"I have to report this to Fury. We need to update your file and do some work with you to see if this skill is something you can adapt to well. Bucky, work with her with every gun. See if her aim crosses over for all of them."  
"It does. Also, throwing knives and bow and arrow. I tried everything while you guys were on the mission. But, I'm happy to go through it all again." You say.  
"Thorough.' Bucky smirks.  
"I'm a planner." You wink at him and smile.  
"Go through it all again with Bucky," Steve turns to Bucky, "and I want a full report after."   
Bucky nods and Steve turns to leave.  
"Steve. One more thing. I found a dog I'd like to adopt. She's 3 years old and fully trained. I'll pay for her myself but I'd like to have her to work with." You fidget as Steve looks at you with raised eyebrows.   
"You really have been busy. I'll check into it." Steve says with an indulgent smile on his face. "Find me this afternoon and we'll talk."  
"Okay, thanks." You turn to Bucky with a grin. "Ready when you are." You bounce on the balls of your feet with anticipation.  
Bucky smiles as he starts pulling weapons.  
\--  
"FRIDAY, where's Steve?" You ask that afternoon.  
"Captain Rogers is in his room." FRIDAY responds.  
"Is he alone?" You ask hesitantly.  
"Yes."   
You knock on Steve's door a minute later and smile as he opens it. He's wearing a tight t-shirt and sweatpants making him look ready for a run.   
"Hey. Is now a good time?" You ask.   
"Sure. Are you okay if we talk in here?" He smiles and holds his door open for you.   
"Sure." You echo him as you walk in.   
He pulls out his desk chair for you and then sits on his bed. He looks at you and you look at him and there’s an awkward silence. Both of you waiting for the other to begin  
“So, um, you said we’d talk?” You fidget.   
“Right. Tell me about the dog.” Steve says.  
“Her name is Dizzy. She’s a three year old Belgian Malinois. Fully trained. I met her two days ago and she handled the warg very well. Highly intelligent. She’s perfect for training and a total sweetheart. What do you think?”   
“Dizzy?” Steve chuckles.  
“Yeah. Her litter was named after characters from Starship Troopers. It’s a really campy space war movie.” You smile.   
“Haven’t seen it. I talked to Tony. He’s okay with the dog since it’s for training purposes. Get the rest of the team’s consent and we can give it a test run.” Steve says.  
“Great. Thank you!” You jump up and give Steve a hug.   
“You’re welcome, Doll.” Steve says. “I mean…”  
“Steve. Really, it’s fine. It’s cute actually.”  
“You like being called doll?” He asks.   
“Yeah. It’s sweet.” You smile. “I’m not offended by it or anything.”  
“I’m glad. You’re a sweetheart.”   
“So, are you.” You hug Steve’s waist again and head to the door. “I’ll see you later. I’m going to talk to everyone.”  
“See ya later, Doll.” Steve chuckles.  
You make the rounds to your teammates and receive consent from each of them. You are giddy with anticipation and call the owner to make arrangements to get Dizzy. As you're getting off the phone you hear a voice from behind, “Hey Doll.”  
You turn to see Bucky. “Hey. Did Steve tell you to call me that?”  
“He might have mentioned that you like it.” Bucky chuckles as he sits next to you on the couch.   
“It’s cute.” You smile.   
“You’re cute.” Bucky smiles back.  
You laugh and nudge him with your shoulder. You feel much more free and easy with Steve and Bucky since learning of their relationship. You wish you could tell them you knew but you didn't want to force a confindance. “You two are goof troops.”   
“What does that mean?”   
“Silly and sweet.” You grin.  
“Nah. He’s a punk and I’m a jerk.” Bucky says.  
“You are not a jerk, Bucky! You are a sweetie!” You laugh.   
“Aww, thanks, Doll.” Bucky leans over and kisses your cheek.   
“See! So sweet!” You squish Bucky’s cheeks in your hands and then dissolve into giggles at the silly face he mugs.  
“What are you two doing?” Natasha asks as she enters the common room with Wanda, Clint, and Vision on her heels.   
“Just being silly.” You say. “What are you guys up to?” You catch the glance and smirk exchanged between Nat, Wanda, and Clint and roll your eyes at them.   
“Just looking for some food.” Clint says.  
“When are you not, Clint?” Natasha jokes.   
“When I’m watching your six.” Clint snarks.  
“Wanda, I can pick up Dizzy tomorrow. Want to go with me?” You ask.  
“I can’t! I’m sorry.” Wanda frowns.   
“No worries.” You say.  
“I’ll go with you, Doll.” Bucky says.   
“It’s an hour drive.” You want him to know what he’s getting into.   
“I don’t mind.” Bucky smiles.  
“Great! I’m leaving at 9.”  
“I’ll be ready.” Bucky says and gets up to leave.  
You join the others in the kitchen and chat for a while.   
“You and Bucky looked cozy.” Clint says.  
“Don’t read anything into it.” You shake your head.  
“I’m reading plenty.” Clint says.   
“Stop. He’s my mentor and friend.” You say.  
“Yeah, you two seem really friendly.” Natasha says.  
“Seriously, guys, it’s not like that. Stop.” You say quietly.  
“Okay, okay. But don't dismiss it outright. You two would be good for each other.” Wanda winks at you.   
“Uuugh.” You close your eyes and bang your head on the counter. “I’ll see you guys later.”   
“You’ll definitely see Bucky later.” Clint whispers.  
“I can hear you, Legolas!” You call back.   
“I meant for you to.” Clint whispers again, chuckling.  
\--  
The next morning you and Bucky leave from the shooting range to get Dizzy. You are so excited you can barely contain yourself.   
"Why don't I drive, Doll?" Bucky says.  
"Only if I get to pick the music." You smile.  
"Just no more disco." Bucky grouses.  
"Oh, come on, Buck. You don't want to 'Shake, shake, shake. Shake, shake, shake. Shake your booty'" You sing and dance around.   
"Maybe if you keep dancing." He winks.  
"That's a little difficult in the car. How about some rock?" You say and Bucky nods.  
"Are you gonna keep the name Dizzy?" Bucky asks.  
"Yeah, I think it's cute. Plus I like the movie. It's hilarious."  
"We'll have to put it on the list for movie night."   
The drive takes less than an hour with Bucky at the wheel. When you arrive the woman seems a bit wary of Bucky but she relaxes when she sees Dizzy's reaction. Dizzy immediately runs to you and then sniffs Bucky before practically jumping in his arms. You are laughing as Bucky kneels down to play with her. His wide smile and low voice with the dog is endearing.   
"Well, she certainly likes your boyfriend." The woman says.   
You chuckle at the woman's assumption but decide it's not worth the energy to explain.   
"I'm glad Dizzy likes me, too. Huh, girl?" He ruffles the dogs head before standing. Dizzy moves to stand at his side.   
You conclude business with the woman and leash Dizzy before heading to the car. Once inside, you turn to Bucky and laughingly say, "Did you steal my dog already?"  
"What can I say? I have a way with women." Bucky chuckles. Dizzy tilts her head and lets out a little whine at the noise.  
"Chill, girl, you'll see him around plenty." You reach back to pet her head. "You're gonna have lots of friends." You say.  
"Have you had a dog before?" Bucky asks.   
"Charlie had a pit named Brutus. He was a big baby."   
"Where is he now?" Bucky asks.  
"He crossed the rainbow bridge about six months before Charlie. We were just starting to talk about getting another dog." You look at your hands suddenly feeling the sadness and loss all over again. "Sorry." You say softly.  
"It's okay, Doll."  
"It just hits me sometimes that he's really gone."  
"Grief is a process. You always feel the loss of those you love. He was a good guy, huh?"  
"Yeah. He was. You and Steve remind me of him sometimes. He was an Army Ranger. Served three tours. Did I ever tell you that?"  
"No." Bucky gives you a sideways glance.  
"He had just discharged when I met him. Still adjusting to being back in civilian life. It took him awhile but he did it. He was brave and smart and really, really loving." Your voice breaks.   
Bucky reaches out and takes your hand. "I'm so sorry you lost him, Doll, but I'm glad he was good to you. You deserved that."  
"Thanks, Bucky." You hold hands for the remainder of the trip and your melancholy slips away the closer you get to the compound. "Okay Dizzy, ready to see your new home and meet the rest of the family?"   
Dizzy's ears perk up and her tail wags. You and Bucky take her around the compound. Dizzy is very well-behaved and everyone seems to take a liking to her. When you introduce her to Steve she reacts in much the same way she did with Bucky. Practically rolling over for him. You are elated at how Dizzy and the team seem to immediately bond.   
That evening as you are bringing her back from a walk when you overhear Bucky in Steve's room, "Did you know he was an Army Ranger?"  
"No. I don't remember her ever mentioning it." Steve says. "She was crying?"  
"No, just sad." Bucky says.   
Dizzy obviously hears their voices too and swivels her head. "Wanna check in with the guys before bed, Dizzy?"  
You knock on the door and smile when Steve opens it. "Hey. We heard you guys still up and Dizzy wanted to check in before bed."  
“Hey Diz.” Steve pets the dogs head. “How, uh, how much did you hear?”  
“Um, Bucky telling you Charlie was an Army Ranger. That was really it.” You shrug.   
“Can you hear me a lot?” Steve asks.  
“I usually have my headphones or earplugs in. I try to be respectful of everyone’s privacy.” You say.   
“I know. I just forget how good your hearing is sometimes. You okay? This jerk didn’t upset you today?” Steve smirks as he gestures to Bucky.   
“Watch it, Punk.” Bucky grouses.   
“I’m fine. Like I told Bucky, it just hits me sometimes. I mean, I know Charlie’s gone. I’ve come to terms with that. It’s just sometimes… I’m sorry. You guys probably know better than anyone.”  
“Doesn’t make it easier for you. If you ever need anything, we’re here for you.” Steve says.   
“Both of us.” Bucky says.   
“Thank you. I’m really glad to have you both as friends.” You smile.   
“Who’s a good girl?” You hear from Bucky a minute later.  
“She is!” You smile at Bucky who is on the floor with Dizzy practically in his lap. Dizzy’s tongue lolls out of her mouth as Bucky scratches her ears. “Alright, Dizzy, let’s let the guys get some sleep. Come on, girl. Night guys.”  
“Night, Doll.” Bucky says.  
“Sweet dreams.” Steve says.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks after getting Dizzy you had learned to use her sense of smell and had adapted to her ability to hear higher pitched noises. She took to warging well and allowed you use and control of her body often. With some coaxing Redtail had formed a friendly bond with her as well. Everyone on the team loved having her around and she especially loved Bucky and Wanda.   
You were hanging out in Wanda's room with her and Nat when the topic of conversation turned to dating. Yet again.   
"So, really? No one?" Wanda asks.  
"You've been spending a lot of time with Bucky and Steve. Neither of them?" Nat smirks.  
You roll your eyes at both of them. "Just because you two are happily paired off doesn't mean I have to be. I'm fine for right now. I'm concentrating on becoming an Avenger after being an Average Jill for the majority of my life."  
"You were never average." Nat scoffs.  
"And things with you and Bruce are good?" You eye Nat.  
"Yeah. I adore him." She says.  
"Aw, Nat, you're so freaking cute." You giggle with Wanda.  
"You are really cute together." Wanda says.  
"Wanda! What are you doing?" You look over to see her calmly painting Dizzy's nails a bright shade of red. Dizzy looks at you and tilts her head.  
"She wanted her nails done." Wanda smiles while continuing to paint.  
"Really, Diz? You wanted your nails done?" You laugh as Dizzy just tilts her head again and then looks back to Wanda and slaps her unpainted paw down as if demanding the same attention be paid to it. Wanda and Nat both laugh at the dog's antics.   
FRIDAY pipes in just then asking you to meet Steve in the conference room. Your brow furrows and you look at your two friends. "Why would Steve be calling me to a meeting?"  
Nat shrugs and Wanda says, "I don't know."  
"I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting. Can Diz stay with you?"  
"Of course." Wanda says.  
You reach the conference room to find Steve, Bucky, and Tony waiting for you.   
"Close the door, please." Tony says.  
Your stomach knots as you comply. "Is there a problem?"   
"No, not at all." Steve smiles at you.   
"Okay." You sigh in relief. "What's going on?"  
"Starting today you're cleared for missions, Zootopia." Tony's nickname for you would usually cause you to roll your eyes, but your excitement far outweighs your annoyance.  
"What? Really?" You look to Steve and Bucky for confirmation.  
"Really, Doll." Bucky says.  
"Welcome to the Avengers." Steve smiles. "Your hard work and initiative have proven you to be a great addition. You'll be teamed up for the first several missions but I have no doubt you'll prove more than capable."  
"Thank you, Steve. Bucky, Tony, you too. I know I was flung at you guys. Thank you. I'll do my absolute best."   
"We know, kid. First mission is tomorrow." Tony says and exits.   
“Congratulations, Doll.” Steve says with a smile.   
“Thank you!” You jump into his arms for a hug and he chuckles.   
“My turn!” Bucky holds out his arms.   
“Thank you, Bucky.” You hug him and he lifts you off the ground.   
“Proud of you.” Bucky grins.   
“Get some rest. Big day tomorrow.” Steve says.   
\--  
You join the team for the briefing the next morning. The team was to take out a Hydra base and retrieve intel. You would go as a scout with Redtail and backup if needed. You understood your part being small for the first mission. It was a chance to get your feet wet.   
You were excited to see the team in action. You boarded the quinjet and placed Redtail in a specially made container for her.   
Wanda smiled and motioned for you to come sit by her.  
"How do you feel?" Wanda asked.  
"Excited. Nervous. Feels strange, ya know? I mean, a year and a half ago I was, I don't know, boring, average. Now, I'm an Avenger with Inhuman powers. Surreal! That's the word for it." You babble.  
"You'll do great." Wanda squeezes your hand.   
"Thanks. I've had some great trainers." You catch Bucky's eye and smile. He winks back at you.   
As soon as you land, you release Redtail and warg. Flying above the trees you easily make out the base and do a quick survey of the surroundings.   
"What do you see?" Steve asks.   
"It looks quiet. There's two guards near the front and three, four patrolling. Wait… something's being unloaded on the north side of the building."  
"Can you see what it is?" Steve tenses.  
"Unlabeled crates. I'm sorry I can't give you more." You say.  
"Find a perch and watch them. Stay on comms and let us know if you see anything more. Head on a swivel and keep your weapon at the ready." Steve directs.  
"Understood. Good luck." You pull your sidearm out as directed.   
The others move out. The sure-footed team of a thousand missions makes their movements seem effortless.   
You find a position for Redtail in a tree and watch the unloading hoping they'll decide to open one or hear them talking about the shipment. Unfortunately, the three men that are unloading seem to only be interested in talking about their need for female companionship and the lack of it near the base until a fourth comes out of the base telling them to hurry up. Moments later Cap's shield flies through the air knocking out two of the guards. A double tap rings out taking the remaining two men out of the equation. You watch as Bucky's metal arm rips open the top of one container to reveal a stash of guns.   
"Just a weapons shipment." Bucky informs Cap.  
"Lay a charge." Cap orders, then looks up to Redtail. "Check the perimeter."  
You have Redtail take flight immediately and circle above. The rest of the team checks in from their various entry points and the comms fill with sounds of fighting as each team encounters Hydra agents. You spot a convoy of three trucks heading towards the compound.   
"We've got company. Three trucks approaching the north entrance. Three miles out. They see those guards laid out…"  
"Copy. We’re gonna need your help. Secure the jet and meet me at the west entrance.” Cap says.  
“Copy.” You jump into action doing your best to shake off your nerves. You join Cap and Bucky and follow them to the north side of the building where the rest of the team sans Nat and Sam are gathered.   
“Where’s Nat and Sam?” You ask Bucky.   
“Securing the intel.” Bucky says. “Stay close to me, Doll. Okay?”  
You nod and watch as the small convoy makes it to the entrance. The rest of the team had cleared out the agents left behind earlier. As the Hydra agents unload from the truck you watch them through Redtail.   
“Four in each truck. 12 total.” You let everyone know.   
“Let’s go.” Cap says.   
The team moves and spreads out to take out the Hydra agents. With a gun in each hand you follow Bucky into the fray and within seconds have made your first kill. You feel it with your whole body and don’t take lightly that you have just ended someone’s life. When the threats are neutralized, you follow Bucky to inspect the contents of the trucks. More crates of weapons means more charges to set and Bucky works through it quickly.   
Steve pulls you aside a few minutes later. “Are you okay?”  
You nod. “I’m good.”   
“You’re on adrenaline right now. You might feel different later. Talk to me if you need to.” Steve says.  
“Will do. Does Nat need any help?”   
“Nat, status.” Cap calls over comms.  
“Heading your way.” Nat says.   
“What can I do?” You ask Steve.  
“You and Clint get back to the jet and you continue to scout with Redtail. We won’t be much longer.” Steve motions to Clint.  
You and Clint make your way to the jet. “Hey, you doing okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m good.” You say.  
“Adrenaline. You…” Clint begins but stops when you laugh.   
“I’m sorry. Steve’s already done the adrenaline spiel. I promise I will talk to someone if I need to. I don’t take it lightly that I just took a life, but right now I’m okay. Thank you, Clint.” You smile.   
“Alright. You keep guard. I’m going to get the jet ready to take off as soon as the team returns.” Clint heads to the cockpit.   
“On it.” You say.   
“By the way, Bucky being all protective with his stay with me was adorable.” Clint grins.  
“Shut it, Clint.” You grouse.  
“I’m surprised he didn’t make you hold his hand.” Clint laughs.   
“Get the jet ready, asshat.” You roll your eyes.   
Twenty minutes later, the team had regrouped at the jet and you had put Redtail back into her container. Bucky detonates the charges leaving the Hydra base in a swirl of flames and debris. As the jet takes off, he makes his way over to you.  
"You okay, Doll?" He says, concern on his face.  
"I'm good. The adrenaline is wearing off, though. I might collapse any minute." Your sarcasm coming out.   
"Steve gave you the adrenaline speech, huh?" Bucky smiles.  
"And Clint." You say.  
"How was your first mission?" He asks.  
"I think it went well." Your brow furrows as you look to him for confirmation.   
"I think so, too." Steve says from your other side. "I think it went very well."  
"Thanks, Steve." You smile at him.  
Sam comes up and throws an arm around you, "I, for one, have no problem with you watching my six. And Redtail did great, too. Now, how are we celebrating your first mission?"  
"How do you guys usually celebrate?" You ask.  
"Go out, stay in, it just depends on who's deciding." Sam says.  
"Then I request Mexican food and margaritas. Lots and lots of margaritas." You giggle.   
"Oh, this is gonna be fun. Tony!" Sam gets the billionaire's attention.   
"What did Zootopia pick?" Tony smirks.  
"Mexican food and Margaritas!" Sam calls.  
"I like your style, kid." Tony smiles.  
When the team arrives back at the compound everyone gets ready for a night out. After checking in with Nat and Wanda to see what they're wearing you decide on a cute outfit, a little more makeup than you normally wear, and to let your hair fall naturally. Looking in the mirror you feel you've done yourself justice and make your way to the common room as Tony is having FRIDAY broadcasts that "departure is imminent."   
Tony had ordered a limo to take you into town because with Tony, why not? You are sandwiched on one side between Sam and Clint for the ride and listen as the two try to out joke the other. You are laughing hysterically at the two of them. Tony had reserved a large room for you all at an upscale Mexican restaurant and food and drinks flowed. You drank your first margarita in no time flat and ordered a second.   
"Slow down, chica. We got all night." Sam jokes from your right.   
"Don't worry. I'm not planning on getting white girl wasted, Sam." You laugh.   
"What exactly is 'white girl wasted'?" Steve asks from your left.  
"It means to drink until you make a fool of yourself by dancing on the table and other shenanigans." You laugh.  
"Let her drink all she wants." Bucky says from across from you.  
"Not happening, Buck." You wink at him.   
Food came and went, drinks and conversation flowed and everyone was having a blast. Towards the end of the night you were laughing with Sam and leaned your head on his shoulder while you two flirted innocently. You noticed Bucky scowling at something and mugged a face at him.   
Bucky smiles at you, "So, when does the table dancing start?"   
"I second that." Tony pipes up.   
You laugh, "Haha. I'm not that wasted. Besides, you have to have the right music for it. I don't think this works very well." You point at the speaker with slow music coming through.  
"Oh, I can fix that." Tony whips his phone out. "That's okay, Tony." You shake your head at him. "Maybe next time."  
"You're breaking my heart!" Tony smirks.  
"Better than me breaking my neck trying to dance on the table." You laugh. At this point, you're good and tipsy. The happy, relaxed kind of tipsy, but not drunk. Steve is kind enough to give you his arm as you head back to the limo. You sit between him and Bucky on the way home and try to fight sleep. You're exhausted.   
Steve sees your struggle and pulls you into his shoulder. "It's okay, Doll. I've got you." He whispers as you doze off on him.   
The next thing you know you've arrived back at the compound. Steve helps you to your room since his room is right next door. You manage to wash your face and brush your teeth before crawling into bed. Sleep returns swiftly.  
A few hours later, a nightmare begins. The face of the man you shot flashes in your mind and then is replaced by Charlie's. Charlie lays on the ground, bleeding from your gunshot as you desperately try to stop it. He dies in front of you again and this time your hands are covered in his blood.   
You wake on a sob and sit up. Curling up into yourself, you cry. You remind yourself it was just a stupid dream. A matrix of your day's experience. Having known nothing of the man who died, your mind replaced him with the one person you had cared for the most and watched die in front of you. Watched as he crumbled under your hands when you tried to dig him out of the chrysalis. "Survivor's guilt" the psychologist had labeled your feelings.   
Dizzy, hearing your distress, jumps into the bed and nuzzles against you.   
"Thanks, girl. I love you, too. I'm okay." You reassure her. You look at the clock 4:45 and decide there's no use trying to go back to sleep. "How about an early run?" You ask. Dizzy perks up. You change and head out.   
Warging, you let a wide awake Redtail know about the run if she wants to fly along.   
"Hey."  
You turn towards the voice to see Steve and Bucky approaching.   
"Whoa! Sorry, wasn't expecting your eyes to be yellow. Redtail okay?" Steve asks.  
"She's fine." Your eyes return to their usual color as you drop the warg. "I was just letting her know Dizzy and I were going on an early run. What are you guys doing?"  
"Going on our usual run." Bucky says.   
"Oh, I didn't know. Probably because I'm not usually up this early." You laugh lightly.   
"Why are you up this early?" Steve asks.  
"Bad dream. Guess the adrenaline and alcohol finally wore off." You give a self-deprecation smile.  
"Wanna tell us about it, Doll?" Bucky asks.  
“The Hydra agent. I shot him and he turned into Charlie. I couldn’t save him.” You looked down as a tear rolled down your cheek.   
You feel yourself engulfed by the two men. Each of them wrapping an arm around you. Bucky’s metal arm around your waist and Steve’s arm around your shoulders. You felt a kiss press to your head. You leaned into them, wrapping your arms around each of them. You leaned on their strength and understanding, their friendship and kindness. It was a lifeline in that moment. A balm to a painful wound, reopened.   
“Thank you.” You whisper, giving one last squeeze and pulling away.   
“You okay?” Steve asks.   
“I’m okay.” You nod. “Dreams are just made of the things we remember. I know that. I’m fine.”  
“You sure, Doll?” Bucky says.  
“I’m sure. I’m gonna take Dizzy out. I wonder if she can keep up with you guys.” You smile.   
“We’ll have to see, huh, Dizzy? Come on, girl.” Steve encourages the dog along.   
You go out together, but you tell the guys to go for their run. They far outpace you in minutes. Dizzy starts to follow them, but you call her back and she obeys. Redtail calls from above as you run causing Dizzy to bark and you smile. You run the five mile loop you’d carved for yourself. The guys made it back shortly after you.   
“You guys look worn out. Man, I don’t know if you two can handle the runs you put yourselves through at your age.” You smirk at them.   
Bucky gives you an evil look before grabbing you and throwing you over his shoulder. “I could run it again carrying you and still be just fine, sweetheart.”  
“Bucky! Put me down!” You shriek.   
“What’s the matter? You can dish it out, but you can’t take it?” Bucky taunts.   
“I don’t recall manhandling you!” You laugh as he jogs in a circle jouncing you. “James Buchanan Barnes!”  
“Alright.” He chuckles as he sets you down.   
However, your relief is short lived when Steve immediately picks you up the same way. “Really!?!” you shout while struggling against his hold.   
“I believe you smart mouthed us both, so I guess we both get to manhandle you in return.” Steve laughs while spinning you around.   
“Steve, you’re gonna make me puke!” You squeal.   
“Am I?” Steve laughs as he spins a few more times.   
“Steven Grant Rogers!” You shout and land a resounding smack to America’s ass. Steve nearly drops you from the shock but manages to put you down somewhat gently. “I’m so sorry!” You stare up at him with wide eyes and your hands covering your mouth. “I just reacted. I didn’t think. I’m so sorry, Steve!”  
Bucky begins guffawing at the two of you. He’s bent over double laughing as you and Steve stare at each other. It wasn’t until Steve cracked a smile that you were finally able to breath again. The three of you laughed at the ridiculous situation you find yourselves in.   
When the mirth is spent, you look at Steve and say again, “Really, I’m so sorry.”  
“It's fine, Doll.” Steve throws an arm around you.   
“This is great. Now, I can tell everyone you spanked America’s ass.” Bucky begins laughing again.   
“Oh my God, you better not!” You laugh.  
“Bucky.” Steve warns. Bucky merely grins at him.   
“Okay, guys. Time for training and then showers. Let’s go.” You announce.  
“Look who’s being the drill sergeant now.” Bucky jokes.  
“Looks good on her.” Steve says.   
“What doesn’t?” You reply playfully and twirl around heading to the elevator.   
“Hot.” Bucky says under his breath to Steve.   
“Damn right.” Steve says.  
“I can still hear you.” You call back with a grin. They both just grin back without a care. You shake your head at the two of them. They still didn't realize you knew about them.


	5. Chapter 5

That afternoon you find Steve and Bucky in the kitchen when you go to get a snack.   
"Hey guys. What are you up to?" You smile at the two..  
"Nothing really." Bucky says.   
"Got any big plans?" You ask.  
"Just planning on working on our bikes." Steve says.  
"That reminds me. I was thinking the other day that I would love to do some cruising. Can I borrow one of your motorcycles?" You look at both the supersoldiers being sure to keep your expression benign.   
Steve and Bucky exchange a look.   
"Uhhh…"  
"You see…" They spoke at the same time.   
"There's kind of a, uh…"  
"Code."  
"Code! With motorcycles."  
"Right. Ya know, rules."  
"Like you don't sit on someone else's bike unless they give the okay."  
"And… and… Bikes are sort of, uh…"  
"Sacrosanct."  
"Right! You know, like, really personal and, and…"  
"It's not something you let people borrow, ya know?"  
"Yeah! Not… not that we don't trust you."  
"Right. Total trust, but bikes…"  
You interject, "Are sacrosanct?"   
"Right." They both look at you with near panic written across their faces.   
You start giggling, "That was the funniest thing I have ever seen you two do. That was some vaudeville crap. FRIDAY, did you get that on record?"  
"Yes, Ms. (L/N)." FRIDAY responds.  
"Send the video to my phone, please." You can barely get the words out between laughs.  
"Transfer complete." FRIDAY responds.  
Steve and Bucky are staring at you in bewilderment. You explain, "My dad was a biker. He and his coastie buddies. I just had to see how you'd react."  
“Really?” Bucky deadpans.   
“Serious. They had a whole crew of weekend road warriors. All in love with their bikes.” You grin.  
“And what are your plans with that video?” Steve asks.   
“To keep it forever for my viewing pleasure. And maybe show Natasha and Wanda.” You smirk.  
“FRIDAY,” Steve starts to say and as quickly as you can you begin to send the video to Nat and Wanda in hopes of disseminating it before whatever Steve was about to do. "Erase that video and delete it from her phone."  
"Voice authorization required." As Friday speaks, you engage a firewall you programmed on your phone. Time to find out if you could compete with Tony when it comes to hacking.  
"Rogers, Steven Grant." Cap looks at you with a smirk.   
"Video removed from all Stark systems. Unable to access Ms. (L/N)'s phone." FRIDAY says.  
"Sorry, Cap." You smirk at Steve. Carefully, you pick up your phone and, deciding your pockets are too easily accessed, you pull the collar of your shirt out and slide the phone into your bra.   
"Why can't FRIDAY access your phone?" Bucky asks.  
"I might have programmed a firewall onto it, ya know, just in case." You begin to slowly move towards the elevator. You are trying not to giggle as you feel your phone ding repeatedly. Wanda and Nat got the video.  
Steve and Bucky exchange a look and when Steve gives a curt nod, they both advance on you. "Give me your phone." Steve says.  
"Nope." You tuck tail and run, but of course you don't get far before a metal arm wraps around your waist and picks you up off the ground. You struggle for a moment but then decide to use a different tact. Bucky sets you down and takes hold of you by the upper arms. Steve stands in front of you in a full authoritative captain pose.   
"Give me the phone." Steve repeats.  
Straining against Bucky's grip, you push your chest out. You look up at Steve with doe eyes and say, "It's right there." Before glancing down at your chest and looking back up at him. Unfortunately, you can't hide your smirk as Steve glances from your face to your chest several times. "What's the matter, Cap? I thought you wanted my phone."   
After a few more seconds of Steve's indecision, you're pulled back against Bucky and he wraps his arm around you, pinning your arms to your sides. "Steve's too much of a gentleman, Doll." Bucky says in your ear as his hand slides along your collarbone to the collar of your shirt and pauses. You look up to Bucky with eyes wide. "Don't worry. I won't take any liberties." Bucky smirks.  
"You don't think putting your hand down my shirt and in my bra is a liberty? I do believe there are some strict sexual harassment guidelines for both Stark Industries and SHIELD that would beg to differ. Besides, judging from the amount of dings on my phone, Natasha and Wanda have already seen the video." You grin up at him.   
"Clever little minx." Bucky grouses.  
"Wanna know what they're saying?" You look at Steve.   
"Let her go." Steve says in a defeated tone but he has a small smile on his face.  
Bucky let's go of your arms but his hand remains at your collar. You trail a hand along his arm and slip it past his hand to retrieve your phone and open your messages. Bucky backs a few steps from you and you wink at him.   
Nat: That was classic! 🤣  
Wanda: They looked like they were gonna have a heart attack!😂☠️  
Nat: They were stumbling over themselves to keep your hands off their 🏍️!  
Wanda: They couldn't just offer to take you for a ride? They had to defend the thought of someone touching their bikes! 😂  
Nat: I'm sure neither of them would mind taking her for a ride. 😜  
Wanda: Nat! 😂  
Nat: You know I'm right.  
"They say you guys looked like you were gonna have a heart attack at the thought of someone else touching your bike." You grin, deciding to leave out the second half of the conversation.   
"What else did they say?" Steve narrows his eyes at you.  
"That you could have at least offered to take me on a ride." You smile as you look between the two.  
"I'll take you out on my bike, Doll." Bucky smiles at you.  
"It's been a while since we just took the bikes for a ride." Steve says. "We should take an afternoon to go cruising like you suggested."  
"I'd love that." You clap your hands and grin looking between the two. They chuckle at your enthusiasm.   
“Tomorrow afternoon?” Steve says.  
“How about after training in the morning? I’ll pack a picnic.” You smile at them both.  
“I’m game.” Bucky looks to Steve.   
“Sounds good, sweetheart.” Steve grins at you.   
“Should we invite any of the rest of the team?”  
A look passes between Steve and Bucky before Bucky answers, “Nah, let’s just keep it the three of us. Clint is headed to the farm, the couples won’t mind some alone time, and Sam is headed to DC for some meetings.”  
“Okay. I’ll see you guys later, then.” You head to your room. Finally, something to do besides train and missions. You can’t wait.

That evening you, Nat, and Wanda are sitting in your room, rewatching the video of Steve and Bucky and giggling. You get around to telling them about your plans with the guys the next day.   
“Wait, you are going on a date with both of them?” Wanda exclaims.   
“What? No! It’s not a date. We are just going out for a ride on their bikes.” You say.   
“Alone? With just Steve and Bucky?” Nat says.   
“Yeah. They’re my friends.” You defend.   
“But you know Bucky has a thing for you.” Wanda says.   
“How do we know that?” Nat looks between the two of you.   
“Game night. That kiss?” Wanda says emphatically.  
“It was just a kiss! It didn't mean anything." You say.  
“Ohhhhh, no. Wanda is right. Bucky does have a thing for you.” Nat says.   
“Oh, please, he does not. I’m the only available female living on the compound. That's the only reason you two want to pair me up with him so bad.” You roll your eyes.   
“Oh, please, yourself! You’re beautiful, funny, smart! How could they not be interested?” Wanda states.   
“And how can you blame us for enjoying the free entertainment. Plus I happen to know Steve has a thing for you, too.” Natasha smirks.   
“No, he doesn't! Stop.” You look at Nat in horror.  
“Why else would he call you Doll all the time? Don't you like Steve?” Natasha looks at you.   
“I'm his friend. It's just a nickname. Of course, I do. He’s a sweetheart. I think you two are reading way too much into my friendship with them. I just, I mean, even if they were interested, I’m just me. They’re Captain frickin’ America and the Winter Soldier! Why would they ever think like that?” You put your head in your hands. It was frustrating you couldn't just tell them that Steve and Bucky are together. It would stop all of this nonsense.  
Wanda laughs, “You mean they’re gorgeous, have incredible abilities, are sweet and kind and fun, right?”  
“Yeah.” You say.   
“She just described you. You are gorgeous, have incredible abilities, and a sweet, funny personality. You guys are perfect for each other.” Nat smirks.  
“Guys, please, please stop. It's just not like that with them. We're friends and that's it. Okay?” You scoff at their knowing looks. “I’m gonna go to bed. I’ll see you guys later.”  
“Night.”   
“Sleep tight.”  
Their giggles trail behind you as you head to your room. As you get close to your door, you can hear Steve and Bucky in Steve’s room. You aren’t trying to eavesdrop but your hearing ability makes it difficult not to overhear conversations.  
“I just don’t know if this is gonna work out, Stevie.” Bucky grouses.   
"All we can do is ask. We trust her, right?" Steve says.  
“Yeah.” Bucky says.  
Your brows furrow at the comment and your mind runs amuck for a moment before shaking away your thoughts. You hurry past, putting your earbuds in to avoid hearing any more, and slip into your room quietly.   
Training the next morning flew by in your excitement. Afterwards, you hit the shower, change into motorcycle ride appropriate gear, and go to the kitchen to put together the picnic. Bucky and Steve come in just as you are finishing packing the little cooler.   
"You look great." Steve says. "The boots are a good choice."  
"Thanks. You guys ready?" You can't hold in your excitement and are grinning like a fool.   
"Yeah. I'll get the cooler, Doll." Bucky offers returning your smile.  
When you get to the garage, Bucky sets the cooler on the back of Steve's bike much to Steve's annoyance.  
"Really, Buck?" He grouses.   
"I carried it down. Only fair, right?" Bucky elbows him.   
"Yeah, thanks. I get a hard cooler in the back and you get the beautiful dame." Steve throws an elbow back at Bucky and then stiffens, turning to look at you.   
You laugh and wink at him. "Tell ya what, I'll ride back with you and Bucky can have the empty cooler." You look at Bucky, "Only fair, right?"  
"Right, Doll." Bucky chuckles. He hands you a helmet and you climb on the bike behind him. You'd be lying if you didn't admit that your body reacted to the closeness of his, the intimacy of holding on to him, and the vibrations of the bike. You cruise out and the wind whips around you.   
Steve and Bucky speed ahead of each other alternatively. You hear Bucky laughing. You grin over at Steve who is laughing at their escapades. He looks so happy and carefree as you head into the middle of nowhere. You rarely see any other cars and the scenery is beautiful as you speed down winding roads.  
“This is great!” You hollar over the rumble of the engine. Bucky revs in response and you squeal. You can feel Bucky’s body rumbling with laughter. You wish you could see his face.   
Nearly an hour and a half later, Steve slows and veers into the woods with Bucky close behind. They slow down and you can’t tell if they are following a path or not. They are carefully weaving through trees and undergrowth until you reach a small clearing under a huge oak tree.   
Steve stops and turns to you and Bucky, “What do you think? Good for a picnic?”  
“I think it’s perfect!” You say, already getting off the bike. The guys grin at each other and turn their bikes off. Steve retrieves the cooler and Bucky pulls a blanket out of his saddlebag. You spread the blanket under the branches of the oak tree and pull all the food out.   
“This looks delicious.” Steve says as he tucks into one of the hearty sandwiches you had made him. Fruit, cheese, crackers, hummus, and some bottles of water and soda round out the menu.   
“Hopefully, it tastes delicious, too.” You laugh and Steve nods while chewing.   
Bucky looks over at you after swallowing his bite of sandwich, “Thanks for making the food. It is delicious.”   
He mugs a face at Steve and you giggle as Steve says, “Jerk.”  
“Punk.” Bucky replies.   
“Goofballs.” You pipe in. They both snap their heads to you and you shrink into yourself a little feeling like you’d interfered in their playful banter. “Sorry.”  
“Goofballs? That’s the best you can do?” Bucky throws a grape at you.   
“Asshats.” You throw the grape back.   
“Ohhh! Okay, that’s better.” Bucky laughs. Steve grins and shakes his head.   
“What was it like growing up in the Coast Guard?” Steve asks.  
“A lot of moving. My dad was stationed in Mobile, Alabama when I was born until I was 4, then Boston until second grade, Northern California for 4 years, Alaska for two, back to Mobile through high school. My dad was sent back to California then and I went to college in Louisiana. It was interesting because I got to live in different places with different cultures. It’s hard with friends. I still have my best friend from high school I keep in touch with. Most of the others faded away. My dad was great. He did everything he could to be a good dad.” You shrug. “What was it like growing up when you did?”  
“Way different.” Steve laughs.  
“You don’t have to put newspaper in your shoes anymore.” Bucky chuckles.   
“No Penicillin. Food wasn’t as good. Fewer people you were connected with but closer connections.” Steve says.  
“Yeah.” You say quietly, staring off.   
“Hey, doll, where’d you go?” Bucky says.  
“Sorry.” You give a small smile. “Just, connections are hard. Especially when you don’t stay in one place for very long. I thought that part of my life was over and, here I am, right back in it.”  
“What do you mean, sweetheart?” Steve says.   
“I moved so much as a kid. Lost friends and nowhere was really ever home. And then I thought it was over. Charlie and I built a life and made a home. And then… terrigenesis. And I’m in SHIELD and it starts all over again. Two months to close out my old life with an agent constantly looking over my shoulder cause I can’t go back, six months of bureaucracy and evaluations and therapy, six months with one team, then I get moved to the Avengers team, and I guess in some ways I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop. When am I gonna have to move again? Will I ever have a home again? Like I said before, limbo sucks.”  
“You’re not going anywhere, doll. You’re stuck with us.” Bucky smiles sweetly at you.   
“Bucky’s right, sweetheart. You’re an Avenger. This is your team now. Your family.” Steve says.   
“Thanks. I hope you’re right.” You look between them before leaning back on your elbows and looking up at the branches of the oak tree. “This tree is amazing.”  
“Beautiful.” Steve says, but when you look at him he’s looking at you not the tree. You mug a face at him. Looking back up at the branches you make a quick decision and begin unzipping your boots. You pull them and your socks off before walking under one of the lower branches.   
“Steve, give me a boost.” You turn to him and say.   
“You’re gonna climb the tree?” Steve asks as he gets up and walks over.   
“Yup.” You put your hands on his shoulders as he cups his hands for you to step up. You grab the branch and pull yourself up to it. You climb as far up as you can safely reach and looking down you can barely see Bucky or Steve who are staring up at you.   
You hear Bucky say, “I’m gonna take a walk.”  
“She’ll be fine, Buck.” Steve tells him.  
“Yeah.” Bucky keeps walking and you feel bad knowing he must hate heights from his past accident. You hadn’t thought about it before deciding to climb. You had just wanted the free feeling of being up high and maybe a minute to yourself. Your feelings were confusing you. Both Bucky and Steve treated you with respect and sweetness. It would be easy to fall for one of them and you reminded yourself often to not let your heart get ahead of your head. You take a few more moments sitting on the branch taking in the view and the freedom before moving back down. As you lower yourself from the bottom branch, you feel strong hands grip your waist. You let go and are gently lowered down.  
“Have fun?” Steve asks, smiling down at you.   
“Yeah.” You smile back at him. He lifts a hand to your cheek and lowers his face closer to yours. “Steve!” You put your hand over his. “What are you doing?"  
"I was trying to kiss you." He smiles at you.  
"What about Bucky?" You ask.  
Steve's brow furrows, "What do you mean?"  
“I… I mean, I know about you and Bucky. Why would you try to kiss me?” You say.  
“How do you know about me and Buck?” He asks.   
You give him a look. “I didn’t mean to overhear. But I can’t help it sometimes. I can’t keep headphones or earplugs in all the time.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asks, calmly.  
“I assumed you’d tell me when you were ready.” You shrug. “I didn’t want to force you into telling me something you weren’t ready to. Steve. Why did you try to kiss me?”  
“Because he has feelings for you. We both do.” Bucky surprises you. You hadn’t heard him approach.  
“What?” You look at him confused.   
“Let’s sit down, sweetheart. We want to talk to you about something.” Steve takes your hand and leads you back to the blanket. You sit down and put your socks and boots back on as Steve begins to explain. “You know our story. We were separated for 70 years and came out of it having lost pretty much everyone we ever cared about. We’re all we have left of our old life and…”  
“And we don’t want to live separately.” Bucky picks up when Steve flounders. “We love each other and want to live our lives together. And when we realized we were both attracted to you. We hoped that you might be willing to be with us. Both of us.”  
“Both… both of you?” You look between them.   
“Yes.” Steve fidgets nervously.  
“Like, as a beard?” You ask.   
“No! Never. Like, as our girlfriend.” Bucky says.  
“Girlfriend?” You say as you are trying to wrap your mind around this unexpected development. “As in a polyamorous relationship?”  
“Right.” Steve says.  
“How, how would it work?” You are intrigued by the idea. Immensely, if you are honest with yourself. You had felt attraction and emotion for both of them and felt like there was something there with each of them but this wasn’t how you expected this to turn out.   
“We would all be together. As equals. You’d be our girlfriend and we’d be your boyfriends.” Steve says.   
You nod slowly, “And you both want me?”  
Bucky and Steve look at each other for a moment and smile. “Yes.”  
“You haven’t noticed us flirting with you like crazy?” Bucky smirks.   
“I thought you were just being goofy with me. I mean, I thought you two were together and had no interest in me. Not like that.”  
“Do you have more questions?” Steve asks.  
“How, um, physical is your relationship?” You feel a bit like a creep for asking, but it would inform how things would work.   
“Fairly physical.” Steve says.   
“So, how would sex work?” You ask.   
A lightning quick look passes between them. Bucky grins, “Pleasurably.”  
“Hopefully so, but what I mean is, will it be all three of us all the time?” You bite your lip.  
“Yes. Unless one of us is on mission or away. It has to work every way for it to work, I think.” Steve says.   
“Say, you’re gone to a meeting and Bucky and I… ? Will that create tension, jealousy, anger?”  
“Will it if it’s Bucky and I, while you are gone?” Steve turns the question around on you.   
A corner of your mouth goes up as you picture walking into the two cuddled up post-coital. You only feel caring when you consider your feelings and theirs. “I don’t think so. What about the team? Would we keep this a secret?”  
“I’d like to keep it quiet until we’re sure if this will work out. I don’t want to cause tension in the team and it’s not the most conventional relationship. I think it would be a good idea for them to know you and Bucky are together. We'll work up to the rest.” Steve replies.   
"Is that what you want?" You look to Bucky.  
"It's absolutely what I want. As long as it's with the two of you." Bucky says.  
“Have you been in a relationship like this before?” You ask.  
“No. This would be a first for us. We’ve both dated, but not since we decided that this is the way we wanted our relationship to be.” Steve says.   
"Are you sure you want me? I mean, why? Why me? Is it just that you're both attracted to me physically?" You ask.  
"You're beautiful. There's no denying that, Doll." Bucky hooks some of your hair behind your ear. "But you're also smart and funny and loving. When Steve and I talked about this we knew that even if you turned us down you wouldn't judge us. Wouldn't spread it around for amusement."   
"We knew we could trust you. That's not easy. And you're amazing. Gracious. I don't know how anyone wouldn't want you." Steve says while taking your hand.  
"So, is that a yes? Or a maybe?" Bucky asks, taking your other hand.  
“Or you’ll think about it?” Steve’s looks at you with concern.  
You look between the both of them, knowing there was only one answer. You pull their hands together so that you are holding their hands between both of yours. "If any of us are ever hurt by the others, we talk about it together. If one of us wants out, we talk about it together. Open communication, always. If you can both agree to that, then… then it's a yes."  
"I can agree to that." Steve says, adding his other hand to the top of yours.  
"Agreed." Bucky places his hand on top of Steve's.   
"Then it's a yes." You smile at them.   
"Does that mean I can kiss you now?" Steve asks.  
"Hmm…" You smile and bite your lip before answering, "Yeah." You say grinning. Steve leans in and plants a gentle, sweet kiss on your lips. You smile once you separate and then turn to Bucky. "Does that mean I can kiss you now?" You say to him.   
"Hell, yeah." He says as he pulls you close. His kiss is firm but still sweet.   
"And one last kiss to seal the pact." You look between the two of them. They grin at each other and lean in for a kiss. You smile at them as they part and look at you. "Okay. Well, I still want to finish our ride and we have several hours of daylight left."  
You pack up all traces of your picnic and Steve places the cooler on the back of Bucky's bike with a smirk. Bucky growls at him but doesn't protest.  
"Did you just growl?" You grin up at Bucky.  
"He's robbing me of the pleasure of having you against me." Bucky chuckles. You reach up and pull him down for a kiss, opening your mouth to invite his tongue in, which he takes full advantage of as he presses you to him. After a minute, you pull away. "Hope that makes up for it just a little bit." You smirk at him as you get on the bike behind Steve.  
"That was hot." Steve says as he starts up his bike.   
You wrap your arms around him and squeeze. "Don't worry. There's more where that came from." You laugh.  
"God, I hope so." You hear Bucky say.   
You're still giggling as you jounce back towards the main road. The guys weave around each other, rev their engines, and you exchange grins with Bucky and an occasional comment with Steve. Almost two hours later, Steve pulls into a gas station. He parks the bike next to the pump and you get off the bike and stretch. “I’m going to find the ladies room.”  
“Okay.” He smiles as he watches you walk away.   
“You staring hard enough at her ass?” Bucky quips from behind.   
“You weren’t doing the exact same thing?” Steve smirks.   
“Maybe.” Bucky chuckles as he pumps gas.   
Steve finishes pumping his gas, “Hey Buck, you want a drink or anything?”  
“Yeah, that’d be great.” Bucky says. As soon as Steve disappears into the store, Bucky takes the cooler from his bike and moves it to Steve’s.   
He turns when he hears you bark out a laugh. “That was slick, Bucky.”   
“Thanks, doll. It’s my turn again, right? Only fair.” He grins.   
“Bucky!” You both turn to see Steve’s scowl. “Really?” He hands you and Bucky both a drink.   
“Thank you.” You say to Steve. You pull him to you and slide your arms around his neck. He takes no preamble and kisses you deeply. He leaves you nearly breathless by the time he pulls back.   
“Worth it.” Steve says as he grins at Bucky.   
You giggle and swat his butt as he walks back to his bike. “Time to head back?” You ask as you climb on Bucky’s bike behind him.   
Steve and Bucky exchange looks. “A little further.” Bucky says.   
“Yeah.” Steve agrees and starts his bike up.   
About 45 minutes later, they turn off onto a small side road, and then onto a long gravel drive. They pull up to a cabin surrounded by woods with a creek running to the west of it. They switch their engines off before turning to each other and then to you. You feel butterflies begin in your stomach, “Who’s cabin is this?” You ask as you get off Bucky’s bike.   
“It’s one of Tony’s many properties.” Steve says.   
You begin to tremble. Not out of fear but nervousness. You knew from your conversation earlier today that sex was inevitable, but looking at the cabin behind Steve you understood the expectation. You weren’t sure if you were quite ready for that step. “Uh-huh. And what are we doing here?”  
“I guess that depends on you, sweetheart.” Steve looks at you nervously.   
You wrap your arms around yourself and look at Bucky with a raised eyebrow wanting his input. He takes in your demeanor and immediately feels empathy for your discomfort. “Nothing you don’t want to do, doll. We can stay the night here doing whatever you are comfortable with or turn around and go back. No pressure. No expectations.”  
“I’m pretty sure something like this always comes with expectations.” You say looking between the two.   
“There might be some hope but no expectations. Promise.” Steve puts his hands on your waist and looks at you earnestly. “Nothing will happen that you don’t want.”  
You run through your thoughts for a minute looking into Steve’s eyes and then smile, “Seal it with a kiss.” Steve grins as he pulls you in for a kiss. Once he lets you go you face Bucky and look at him expectantly. He smiles and kisses you, too.  
“I like the idea behind this.” You look at the cabin.  
“What do you mean? Steve says.  
“Having our first night together alone. Without prying eyes and ears. Outside the compound. It feels like a lot less pressure.” You smile.   
“I was worried it might scare you.” Bucky says. “Taking you to the middle of nowhere without telling you. We’re serious. No pressure.”  
“I’m not scared. I could never be scared of either of you. Just nervous.” You say. “Now, show me this cabin.”   
Steve enters the code on the lock and holds open the door to the well appointed cabin for you.


	6. Chapter 6

The cabin is absolutely exquisite. No surprise since it's Tony’s, The kitchen is stocked with lots of shelf stable goods. The bedroom, the only bedroom, has a king size bed. You quirk an eyebrow when you see the bedroom but you know, if you asked, the guys would desert it for the couches covering the main room. The bathroom has a huge shower and giant tub. You are definitely taking a bath later. There is a hot tub on the back porch along with several rocking chairs. Beyond the back porch is a fire pit surrounded by Adirondack chairs not far from the creek.   
Bucky brings in a duffle bag and you give him a bemused look. “So, you packed some things for yourself?”  
“Don’t worry, Doll. I packed some things for you, too.” He smirks at you.   
“How did you manage that?” You ask.   
“What if I told you I raided your room?” He asks.  
"I'd probably laugh at what you could have possibly picked to bring." You say.  
"Damn, knew I should have done it. I brought some extra clothes of mine. Use whatever you like." He says.   
You nod and a smile curls your lips.  
“What are you thinking?” Bucky narrows his eyes at you.   
“That you just want to see me in one of your shirts.” You smirk at him.   
“Maybe I do.” Bucky puts his arms around you and pulls you in for a kiss.   
You break away after a moment, “I’m going to see what I can cobble together for dinner.”  
Steve comes in from the back as you rummage around the kitchen. “I got a fire started in the pit. We can sit out there for a while.”  
“Sounds good. I’m making some dinner.” You smile.  
“What are you finding to make?” Steve asks as he comes up behind you. He brackets you in his arms and you turn to face him.   
“I think I can make a decent chicken and rice from this stuff. It’s canned chicken, but it shouldn’t be too bad.” You smile at Steve.   
“I’m sure it’ll be great, Doll.” Steve delivers a swift kiss.   
The three of you eat bowls of chicken and rice by the fire and talk. It’s easy and you stare at the two as you lean back in the chair. The turn today had taken you by surprise but it felt right, somehow. It wasn’t a relationship you ever pictured yourself in. This wasn’t the life you expected to live, but it was your lot. Maybe this was what you were meant to be, an Avenger, and the lover of the two kindest men you’d ever met.   
When darkness surrounded you and the fire had burned down low you say, “I’m going to head inside for a bath.”  
“Okay, Doll. We’ll clean up dinner.” Steve says.   
“Thanks.” You head in and run a hot bath for yourself.   
As you soak in the tub you can hear Steve and Bucky in the kitchen. At first, it’s just the clink of dishes as they clean up, but then they begin to talk.   
“Stop splashing the water, Punk.” Bucky says.  
“Little water upsetting you, Jerk?” Steve taunts. “Where’s your head at? I can see something’s going on in there.”  
“Relieved. I’m just glad we didn’t scare her away.” Bucky says.  
“Yeah. Me, too.” Steve says.   
“I’m… I’m pretty sure I’m in love with her, Stevie. I don’t want to tell her yet because I don’t want to push her, but I am. I love you both. I want this to work.” Bucky says. His voice is tight with emotion.   
“I feel the same way about her, Buck. When you said she was our best friend when we talked about this, I realized how true that is. We’ll make it work. Whatever it takes.” Steve says.  
“Til the end of the line.” Bucky smiles and Steve can’t stop himself from laying a kiss on him.   
You are in tears sitting in the bathtub. You wonder if they know you can hear them or if they just forget how strong your hearing is. Whatever it is, you know you love them, too. They’re your best friends. Now, it was time to make them your lovers, as well.   
You get out of the bath and towel yourself off. Your stomach is full of butterflies as you decide how to go about this. You grab a shirt out of Bucky’s duffle and pull it over your head. You gather your clothes and head to the washing machine on one side of the kitchen.   
“Whatcha doing, Doll?” Bucky asks from the couch.   
“I was going to wash my clothes so I have something to wear tomorrow.” You reach up to grab the detergent and can feel Bucky’s t-shirt ride up giving the guys a peek of your ass.   
“Need any help, sweetheart?” You jump at Steve’s voice coming from right behind you. How these two can move so quietly is beyond you. Especially with your hearing. Bucky is only a step behind Steve.   
You look between the two and your lips curve into a seductive smile. “I was going to ask if you wanted to throw your clothes in.” You bite your lip and look the two supersoldiers up and down.   
“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Steve says as he pulls his shirt over his head.  
Bucky follows suit but when he drops his shirt in the machine, he reaches up to cup your face. “You’re sure about this, Doll?”  
You put a hand over his and lean into his touch. With your other hand, you reach out to Steve. “I’m with you. I’m with both of you til the end of the line.” You say, looking between the two.   
“You heard us?” Steve asks.  
“I love you, too.” You whisper as the two supersoldiers stare at you in stunned silence. “So, um, when you’re ready I’ll be in the bedroom.” As you walk to the bedroom you pull off Bucky’s shirt and throw it on the couch as you pass. You can hear belts and flies rip open as you walk away causing you to smile despite your heart beating wildly.   
You sit on the bed and as the two walk in you slide yourself backwards towards the pillows. They each move to one side of the bed. Bucky to your right and Steve to your left. You watch their movements and study each of their bodies for a moment. Both men are beautiful beyond words and well endowed making you lick your lips.   
“We love you, too, Doll.” Steve says.   
“Both of us.” Bucky says.   
“I know.” You smile.   
Bucky puts a hand on your arm and looks at you, “You’re trembling.”  
“Nervous.” You say. “Sorry. I’ve never done this before. Not with… not with two people.”   
“Neither have we.” Steve reassures you. “We’ll go slow. Just let us show you how good we can make you feel. Tell us if anything makes you uncomfortable.”   
Steve kisses you then and Bucky’s hand comes up to gently caress your breast as he kisses your shoulder. Steve’s tongue explores your mouth and his hand trails across your belly until he grasps your waist. His thumb rubs back and forth as he begins kissing down your neck. Steve’s lips find your nipple and your breath hitches just as Bucky claims your mouth. You trail a hand down Bucky’s chest and rub his thigh as he kisses you with abandon. Your other hand finds Steve’s head as he continues to leisurely kiss his way down your body.   
“Lay back, sweetheart.” Steve says.   
Bucky’s metal arm that had been draped behind you now moves to hold your neck as he gently lays you down. You feel Steve’s breath fan across your mound as Bucky kisses you again. He swallows your gasp when Steve's tongue licks across your folds. Steve finds your clit and makes slow circles around it while his finger pushes into you. You arch as Bucky's lips attach to your pulse point and he palms your breast.  
Your hand finds Bucky's cock and trails up and down it with a feather light touch. Steve adds a second finger into you and your grip Bucky's cock.  
"Fuck, Doll. You feel so good. You're so beautiful." Bucky whispers in your ear. "Watching Stevie licking and sucking on you is making me so hard. Feeling your hand gripping me. Fuck, you're perfect for us."  
The stimulation is overwhelming. Steve's mouth and hands between your legs, Bucky's lips on your neck, hands squeezing your breasts, and hips pumping into your hand. And then the words Bucky said. You'd never been talked to that way and it turned you on more. You were near cumming already when Steve said "You're so wet, sweetheart. You taste so good." Steve's tongue begins working double time over your clit as his fingers slide in and out of you, curling into your g spot.   
You're breathing becomes ragged as you spiral closer to climax. Bucky sees you're close and begins whispering encouragement to you. "That's it, Doll. Be a good girl and cum for us. Cum all over Stevie's face. He wants it. Wants you writhing and calling out for us. Let us hear it."   
"Steve, Bucky, fuck!" Your mind flashes bright white as you cum harder than ever before. You felt as if you were flying into a million pieces. Steve holds your legs open as you shatter and licks over your clit until you are keening and grab his head.   
Steve moves up to lay beside you and kisses you. “You were so good, baby.” Steve whispers to you.   
Bucky turns you on your side facing Steve and begins kissing across your back and shoulders. You trail your hand across Steve’s chest feeling the hard plains until your hands meet the deep V leading to his sex. You encircle your hand around his firm cock as Bucky moves his body more firmly against you. You feel Bucky’s hardness press into the curve of your ass and you moan. Steve captures your mouth and pulls your leg over his hip. Your body tingles as Steve and Bucky’s hands caress your skin.   
“Is this okay, Doll?” Bucky asks.  
“Yes. Please, Bucky. Steve, please.” You moan.   
Bucky and Steve exchange a look and Steve nods. Bucky positions himself against your entrance and gently presses in, his face against your neck.   
“You’re so tight, Doll.” Bucky's voice is gravelly. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes. God, yes.” You say. “More.”  
Bucky begins thrusting gently and you stroke Steve in the same rhythm. Your eyes meet Steve's and you see lust mixed with adoration in his face. You lean in to kiss him and he devours your mouth. When you part he presses his forehead to yours. "You feel so good, sweetheart."   
Bucky's hand had found its way to your clit and you were feeling the coil in you tighten again. "She does, Steve. Feels so fucking good."  
Steve reaches a hand across the two of you and grips Bucky's hip, encouraging his thrusts. "Give her more, Bucky. She wants it. Don't you, Doll?"  
"Yes. It feels so good, Bucky." You would have agreed to just about anything in that moment but you really did want more. The two of them against you, wanting you, loving you was making you spiral. Bucky grabs your leg, pulling it up higher as he thrusts harder. You cry out your pleasure.  
Steve stills your hand that's stroking him. "I want to be inside you, too. You're getting me too close, Doll."  
"I'm sorry." You whisper.   
Steve smiles and kisses you. "It's a good thing. You're perfect."   
Steve's hand moves down to your clit and his fingers curl over it sending a jolt through you. That accompanied with Bucky's thrust are pushing you to the edge.   
"You gonna cum for us again?" Bucky says in your ear. "I can feel you tightening around me. Feels so good, baby girl. Cum all over my cock."  
"Bucky." You moan out his name. Burying your head in Steve's shoulder you bite down to contain your scream as you shatter again. Your body shutters between the two and your walls flutter around Bucky.   
You hear him groan "Fuck, fuck, Doll. So good." As his hips stutter against you and his cock pulses inside of you with his release. Once Bucky is spent you feel him slowly pull out of you. Whining at the loss of him, you smile when you hear him chuckle.   
When your breathing slows a bit, you hear Steve whisper, "You bit me, Doll."   
"Scared of a few teeth marks, Captain?" You sass. You surprise Steve by pushing him on to his back and straddling him. You position his cock and sink down on him, moaning together.  
"Jesus, that's hot." Bucky says as he watches you.   
"Don't worry, Stevie. I won't put any marks where they can see." You say as you lean down to nip at his chest. It wasn't hard enough to hurt or leave a mark but Steve's hips buck in response.   
"Our little kitten has some claws." Bucky chuckles.   
"Fuck, Bucky. She's so tight." Steve groans with his head thrown back and eyes screwed shut. You place your hands on his torso and work your hips harder. He grips your hips and begins thrusting up into you.   
Bucky leans into Steve and kisses his neck, rubbing his hand across Steve's chest. "She is, baby. Your cock looks so good going in her. You're taking him so good, Doll." Bucky's hand moves down to caress Steve's V and Steve's hips buck even more.   
"Steve, fuck. Yes." You roll your hips working him in and out of you, chasing your orgasm and his. "Cum for me, baby, please." You cry as you fall over the edge. Steve gives a long groan and pumps a few more times as he releases into you.   
You collapse on his chest, breathing heavily. Steve’s rubs your back while Bucky pushes the hair from your face. After a moment Steve turns you to lay between them again. Their hands wander over you and their mouths lay sweet kisses on your head, neck and shoulders.   
“How do you feel, Doll?” Steve asks.   
“Amazing and worn out.” You chuckle. “That was…”  
“Perfect.” Bucky says when you falter. “I knew you were meant to be with us. I love you. I love you both.”  
“Love you, Buck. Love you, Doll.” Steve says.   
“I love you, too. Both of you.” You sigh.   
The three of you lay in bed just wrapped in each other for a short time.   
“Let’s get cleaned up, Doll.” Steve says.   
“Sounds good.” You say as you sit up. You wince at the soreness between your legs. It had been over a year since you had had sex and you felt it.   
“Did we hurt you?” Bucky asks, concern etched on his face.  
“Just a little sore.” You smile. “It had been a little while for me.” You kiss him and then scoot to get out of the bed.   
“I’ll start a bath for you.” Bucky says.   
“Let me go to the bathroom first.” You smile at his eagerness.   
When you return, Bucky goes in to start a bath. Steve comes up behind you as you rummage through Bucky’s duffle for some clothes and wraps his arms around you.   
“You sure you’re okay?” Steve asks.   
You turn to face him and twine your arms around his neck. “Yes. You didn’t hurt me. The opposite, actually.”  
“How do you feel about… this? Us? Are you sure?” Steve’s face is earnest. His voice trembled a bit as if scared that you would change your mind.   
You pull his arms more tightly around you and press into him. “I want this. I want you and Bucky and all of it. I want to be with you til the end of the line.” You look at him for a moment, nervous suddenly. “If, if that’s still what you want.”  
“Yes. You and Bucky are everything I’ve ever wanted.” Steve says, pulling you into a hug.   
“I love you, too, Stevie.” Bucky says. Steve pulls away and plants a kiss on Bucky. “And I love you.” Bucky says as he picks you up. “We have a bath waiting. Joining us, Stevie?”  
“I think I’ll take a shower.” Steve says.   
“He hates baths for some reason.” Bucky murmurs.   
“At least we have a good view of the shower from the tub.” You whisper.   
“I like the way you think.” Bucky chuckles. Once in the tub, you lean back against Bucky’s chest. He takes a cloth and begins washing you. Gently rubbing over your breasts, belly, and between your legs. You squirm against him and feel his cock hardening. He sets the cloth aside and runs his hands up and down your torso from your hips to the swells of your breasts until he finally covers them with his hands. His head dips to lick and suck on your neck. You breath hitches from the sensation. “Do you see our Steve over there? He’s beautiful, isn’t he, Doll?”  
“Yes. And so are you Bucky. Both of you. So beautiful.” You bring your hands up to cover Bucky’s hands over your breasts and you writhe against him.   
“Are you getting turned on again, Doll?” Bucky says against the skin of your neck.   
“How can I help it with you right here against me and Steve right there for me to stare at?” You say.   
“I don’t want to hurt you, Doll.”  
“You won’t. I’ll tell you if you do. I just want you so much, Bucky. I have for a long time.” You grind your hips against his hardening erection.   
“How long? Tell me.” Bucky puts his hand on your jaw to force you to look at him.   
"Since the first moment I laid eyes on you in that conference room. You looked at me and my insides melted. And then, you were always…" your breath hitches as Bucky's hand finds your clit, "always so sweet to me. Fun and caring. Even after I knew about you and Steve, I wanted you so bad. Wanted both of you. I just never thought you'd want me. Not like this." You whimper at Bucky's ministrations and rub against him. Bucky pinches your nipple and you let out a small cry.   
"Look at Steve" Bucky says. "He's watching us. Look at his eyes blown with lust for you."  
"For us." You moan.   
"Look how hard he's getting. Watching us." Bucky growls against you.   
You see Steve’s cock swelling as he watches you and you moan loudly at the sight of him. You clench around nothing seeing Steve so turned on. Lifting yourself in the tub, You turn to face Bucky and straddle him. “Need you, Bucky.” You groan against his lips.   
“Doll.” Bucky moans as you lower yourself onto him. You still to feel the stretch of him and kiss him. Bucky’s hands trail up and down your back. Each of your movements are slow. You look back at Steve. He has one arm above his head as he leans against the glass wall and the other slowly stroking himself while watching the two of you. There was something forbidden feeling about it. The voyeurism turning you on. You stare into Steve’s eyes as you ride Bucky.   
Bucky’s hands move to cup your breasts while his thumbs gently slide back and forth across your nipples. “You’re so beautiful, Love. Feel you clenching. Fuck, I’m close.”  
You turn back to Bucky, “You’re close, huh, baby?” You put your forehead to his and, keeping your same slow pace, clench around him harder. “You feel so good inside me.”   
“Yeah. You’re squeezing me so tight. I’m not gonna last.” Bucky groans.   
“Cum for me, baby. Cum inside me.” You whisper to Bucky. He grabs onto your hips and his breathing hitches as he shudders his release. You wrap your arms around his neck and hold him for a few minutes allowing your breathing to return to normal.   
Bucky presses kisses to your shoulder and neck. After basking in his attention for a moment, you look back at Steve again and see him still watching the two of you.   
You kiss Bucky and say, “I’m going to join Steve for a bit.”  
Bucky lays back against the tub, “I’m going to lay here and recover from you.” His chest rumbles with his chuckle.   
Steve watches you approach with a near predatory gaze. When you reach the door you look at him before opening it and ask, “Can I join you?”  
Steve pushes the door open and holds a hand out to you in response. He pulls you into the shower and presses you into the glass wall where he captures your mouth in an intense kiss. His cock presses against you, rock hard and leaking precum. You wrap your hand around him and pump slowly.   
"You're so hard, baby. Can I use my mouth on you? Please?" You look at him with wide, innocent eyes as you ask the question.   
His chest heaves as he registers your words. He's so turned on he can barely control himself. Gently, you turn him so his back is against the wall and you sink to your knees.   
"Steve, is this okay?" You look up at him.   
"Yes." The word comes out of Steve strained and gravelly. The moment your mouth wraps around his head, he moans loudly. His hands wrap in your hair. You swirl your tongue around him and begin to push deeper. Your tongue laps at his underside and your hands caress his thighs. You bob your head, sucking him hard, taking him as deep as you can.   
"Oh, fuck, pretty girl. Fuck. I'm gonna cum. Where…?" Steve leaves off the rest of the question when you moan with him deep in your throat and palm his balls. The vibrations of your moan throws him over the edge and he spurts down your throat with a broken cry.   
You swallow him down and stand then gently pull him into the spray of the shower to wash him. Steve holds you against him as you rub your hands over his back. Your head is on his shoulder and lips against his neck.   
"I love you." Steve whispers.  
"I love you, too." You tighten your arms around him.   
"You're exhausted." Steve says.  
"Yeah. Good exhausted." You smile.   
"Let's get dried off and into bed."   
"Sounds amazing."   
Steve pulls you both out of the shower and Bucky joins you as you towel each other off. You lean on the two feeling ready to drop. Steve picks you up and carries you. Bucky and Steve envelope you in the bed. The three of you a tangle of legs and arms.   
"Good night, Loves." You manage to say before sleep claims you.


	7. Chapter 7

You wake engulfed in the warmth of your two supersoldiers. Bucky to your right, his metal arm under his pillow and his flesh arm around your waist. Steve to your left, his face resting against your breast and arms around your hips. You cover Bucky's hand with your own and slide it up to rest on your breast. It's not sexual, but comforting to you. Your other hand is tangled in Steve's hair. You drift in and out of sleep laying there until you feel your breast nuzzled by a nose and open mouth. You smile and look down at Steve.   
"You're so soft." Steve whispers.  
"You're so hard." You whisper back, moving your leg to rub against his hard length. Steve moans quietly. His hand trails up your leg to your core and caresses you gently.   
"Are you sore?" He asks quietly. "I don't want to hurt you."  
"No, no, I'm okay. Don't stop." You breathe.  
Steve's hand works your clit pressing a finger inside gently until you're thoroughly wet.   
"Bucky is sleeping through all this." Steve chuckles lightly.   
You ease yourself down to be on level with Steve. "Wanna wake him up the fun way?"  
"What do you have in mind?" Steve smirks.  
"You'll figure it out." You smile and turn over. Carefully, you position your mouth over Bucky's cock and position your ass in the air.   
Steve groans and rubs a hand over your backside. "You're full of surprises." Steve says, getting on his knees behind you and pressing into you.   
Bucky's already semi-hard and you take him in your mouth. He moans in his sleep and stirs. You take him deeper and his hips jerk.   
"Let's see if we can wake Buck up." Steve's hips snap forward and you cry out around Bucky's cock. "Tell me if it's too much." Steve reassures as he runs a hand over your back. You nod your head and then relax your throat as Steve's thrusts send you down Bucky's cock.   
Bucky's hands grip your hair and he looks at the sight in front of him. "Fuck. Fuck, that's hot."  
"All her idea, Buck. Our Doll's full of surprises. Fuck, she's clenching around me." Steve grips your hips tighter.   
"You like that, Doll. You like hearing us talk about how good you are to us. So fucking perfect for us." Bucky groans.   
Steve is fucking into you and you begin flicking your tongue around Bucky's cock. Steve leans into you and begins rubbing your clit. The coil in you was already tight and the added sensation was barrelling you towards oblivion.   
"Doll, I'm gonna cum." Bucky's hips buck into you as he releases down your throat. When he's spent you release him from your mouth. Bucky sits up, "You're turn, Doll." His hands grasp at your breasts and his flesh hand makes its way to your clit. Steve grabs your hips and begins slamming into you, chasing his orgasm. You are overwhelmed by sensation but stay grounded in the words of encouragement Bucky whispers to you. "Such a good girl. Made me cum so hard. Cum for us, Doll. Stevie wants you to cum all over his cock. He can feel you clenching. Wants to make you feel so good." His words send you over the edge. You cry out but Bucky captures your mouth.   
Steve's thrusts become sloppy and he groans his release. He thrusts a few times in the aftermath causing you to gasp each time.   
"You did so good, Doll. So good." Bucky praises.   
Steve and Bucky lay you down between them. Steve caresses your face before pulling you in for a kiss.   
"Mmm, good morning." You smile.  
Steve smiles against your lips, "Good morning. How'd you like your wake up call, Buck?"  
"Best way to be woken up I've ever experienced." Bucky grins and kisses Steve and then you. "Thank you."  
"That was all her. I think she's gonna keep us on our toes." Steve says, making you giggle.   
"I have no doubt you two will do the same to me." You laugh.   
Later, you and Bucky are making breakfast. You sit on the counter while the muffins you had found a mix for bake. Bucky puts coffee on and moves in between your legs dangling off the counter.   
"How ya doing, Doll?" He pulls you closer to him.   
"I'm great. How are you?" You twine your arms around his neck.   
"Happy. Really, really happy. Steve and I… we'd been talking about you, about us, for weeks. I was worried we'd scare you off."  
"You could never scare me off." You shake your head.  
"Last night was perfect. Everything I hoped for." Bucky leans his forehead on yours.  
"Like it was meant to be." You say.   
Bucky's eyes snap to yours. "Exactly."  
"I love you. I really, really love you, Bucky."   
"I really, really love you, too." Bucky captures your mouth. He kisses you with passion, twining his tongue with yours and pulling you tightly against him. When you part, Bucky hugs you to him and the two of you stay there until you hear Steve enter.   
Your stomach drops and you pull away from Bucky. You meet Steve's eyes for a few seconds but look away to calm yourself from the bite of guilt that had brought a momentary ache.   
"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Steve asks with concern causing Bucky to look at you the same way.  
"Sorry. I just," you sigh deeply, "felt guilty for a second when I saw you while I was in Bucky's arms. Like I was cheating or something. I… It's just… There's no scorecard, right? I don't have to keep tallies of what I've given to one to ensure that the other is getting the exact same. It'll all even out in the end. I just have to realign my thought process to that. That it's okay to give myself fully to whichever one of you I'm with and to both of you when we're all together. I don't have to piecemeal myself out. Right?" You look between the two needing their reassurance.   
"That's exactly how I want it to be." Steve says. "I want all of us to feel happy and comfortable. To show affection freely when any of us are together. Right, Buck?"  
"Exactly." Bucky says.  
"That's going to be difficult while our relationship is a secret. I'll only be with Bucky when the team is around. I hate the thought of you not being equal there." You say.  
"We'll tell the team sooner than later." Bucky says. "We just need some time to work up to it."  
You nod and look at Steve. You reach up and cup his face staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "I need to say something to you. I said it to Bucky earlier and I need you to hear it too. To hear it and understand that I mean it. I love you. I really, really love you."  
"I love you, too, Doll. With all my heart." Steve says, pulling you into a tight embrace.  
The three of you spend the morning relaxing at the cabin, talking, and making plans. You agreed to three months before telling the team about the three of you. None of you wanted it to go on longer than that. This was enough time to ensure the relationship between the three of you worked. You and Bucky seemed to have no doubts, but Steve was more cautious. He didn't take lightly his responsibilities as Captain America.   
On the way back you rode with Steve for the majority of the trip. Your arms were wrapped around him and occasionally hands would drift across his chest, his thighs, and a few feather light touches over his bulge. You were teasing him and he knew it.   
“You’re going to make me wreck this bike.” He said over his shoulder at one point.   
“But what a way to go.” You sassed and he chuckled.   
About 10 miles from the compound, Steve pulls over. “We should switch you to Bucky’s bike.”  
There’s a hint of sadness in Steve’s voice, you tell him, “Take off your helmet.” When he complies, you pull him in for a deep kiss. “Whenever you’re ready, I’m ready. I don’t care what anyone thinks of me or us. I just want to be with the two of you.”  
“I know, Doll. I promise, it won’t be long.” Steve gives you a peck and you get on Bucky’s bike while the two switch the cooler over to Steve’s.  
Back at the compound, you go to find Wanda who had taken care of Dizzy while you were gone. You had texted her the evening before explaining that you all had lost track of time and found a place to stay for the night. She was gracious as ever and agreed to watch Dizzy. Now, you knew when you saw her you would be bombarded with questions but you were prepared. She was in her room with Nat.   
"Have a good ride? Or a few?" Natasha smirks.  
"We had a great time. Hey Dizzy." You say.  
"If you think that's all you're giving us you are sorely mistaken. Why do you think Nat's been hanging out in my room half the day?" Wanda raises an eyebrow.  
You roll your eyes, "My two best girlfriends are such gossips!"  
"What are your two best boyfriends?" Nat laughs.  
"You mean my boyfriend and our best friend? They're two great guys." You try to hold in your smile but the two's reaction has you giggling.   
"What?!? Tell us everything." Wanda yells.  
"Which one is which?" Nat demands.  
"Bucky and I got together and it's good. Steve is really happy for us." You hated telling the half-truth, but you'd agreed to it for now.  
"I win!" Wanda exclaims, holding an open palm out to Nat.  
"You guys did not bet on me dating Bucky." You look between the two.   
Natasha places a twenty in Wanda's hand, "I was betting on Steve."  
Technically, they had both won, but they could figure that out later. You shake your head at the two. You take Dizzy out for her evening walk and then go to the kitchen for some dinner. Most of the team is there doing the same thing.   
“Hey Doll.” Bucky sees you and pulls you in for a quick kiss.   
“Hey.” You say.   
“Whoa, whoa, whoa. When did that happen?” Sam looks between the two of you.   
“Yesterday.” You and Bucky say in unison and laugh.   
“Nice going, Buck.” Sam smirks at the two of you.   
You pass Steve moving around the kitchen. Where no one can see you grab his hand and give three quick squeezes. A way of saying I love you in secret.   
“Called it!” Wanda says to Sam.   
“She has been saying that you two were perfect for each other.” Jarvis says from beside Wanda.   
“Hopefully as perfect as you two are together.” You reply.   
“Hopefully so.” Wanda says wistfully while looking at Jarvis.   
“It is.” Bucky says while wrapping his arms around you from behind. You smile and lean into him.   
“Ugh, all the couples! Steve, man, we are going to have to go out and find some ladies.” Sam says.   
Steve scoffs, “I’m good.”  
“Come on, man. You just need to have me as your wingman.” Sam whines.  
“Too busy.” Steve calls as he disappears into the pantry to get away from Sam’s line of conversation.  
“Where’s Nat and Bruce?” You ask Wanda, attempting to distract the conversation.   
“They went out. Don’t worry. They’re not going far. I’m sure they’ll make it home tonight.” She smirks at you.   
You feel a small blush creep up. “Glad they’re taking some time together.”  
"So, how did this happen?" Wanda points a fork at you and Bucky. "You never got around to telling Nat and I."  
"We stopped for lunch in a wooded area. We were under this huge oak tree and I decided to climb it. When I came back down, I don't know, Bucky just walked up to me and…" you falter and look at Bucky.   
"I told her I had feelings for her and asked her to give me a chance." Bucky smiles and delivers a swift kiss.   
You smile at Bucky. Steve is sitting on your other side and you feel three squeezes on your knee. Your hurt at not being able to acknowledge him eases feeling his reassurance. The next three months weren't going to be easy, but you'd get through it.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later, the three of you wake in Bucky’s bed, where you end up most often. Steve looks at the clock and groans, “I gotta head back to my room.”   
"No, stay." You murmur, pulling him closer.   
"I gotta change for our run, Doll." Steve chuckles.  
"No run today. Just bed." You whine.   
"You say that everyday." Bucky laughs sleepily.   
"I mean it everyday." You grumble.   
Steve kisses you, "I'll see you in a little bit."  
"We need to build a secret passageway between our rooms." You say.  
"Actually, I was thinking…" Steve pauses.  
"What were you thinking, punk? Don't leave us in suspense." Bucky says.  
"I was thinking once all this is out we could combine our three rooms. Turn it into an apartment with a living room and a small kitchen."  
"And a bigger bathroom." You add.  
"Exactly. What do you think?"   
"Sold." You grin.  
"Same." Bucky says.   
“I love you.” Steve says.  
“Love you.” You and Bucky say in unison.   
You start to get up as Steve leaves but Bucky hauls you back against him. "Where ya going, Doll?"  
"I should go change for our run, too." You chuckle and snuggle against him.  
"I know. Just wanted a few extra minutes." Bucky nuzzles his face into your neck.   
"Mmmmm… Bucky. We have a-" you're interrupted by a kiss, "mission briefing-" another kiss, "at nine." You give up talking for a moment and just give in to Bucky's need for attention. However, when Bucky's hand begins to drift south of the border, you stop him. "We have to train. Let's go, love." Rolling away from him quickly, you bounce out of the bed. At the door, you blow him a kiss before heading to your own room to change.   
You go on your run with your guys and Dizzy then train, shower, and go to the mission briefing. The mission is a simple turn and burn. The entire team goes and returns in less than 14 hours but somewhere towards the end of the mission you notice a change in Steve’s demeanor. You had recovered a good bit of Chitauri weapons and energy cells from the base you had invaded. You wonder if it brought back memories of the Battle of New York for him.   
After a quick shower, you head to Steve’s room. He answers your knock and you slip into his room.   
“I was about to head to Bucky’s room. What are you doing?”   
“I wanted to check on you. Something triggered you on this mission. I could see it.” You see him warring with himself.   
“Chitauri stuff always brings back New York.” He says quietly. He moves to his desk and pulls a small card out of his drawer. It’s a vintage Captain America card stained dark brown around the edges. Dried blood.  
“Coulson.” You say without thinking.   
“You know about Coulson?” Steve says, surprised.   
Realizing your blunder, you recover quickly to say, “My last team told me about him.”  
“You never did tell me about your team from before. You’ve never spoken about them.”  
“It’s classified, Steve. I can’t. I’m sorry.” Your eyes beg him to understand.   
“I have level 8 clearance. Your clearance is only level 6. You can tell me.”  
“It’s codeword classified. Please understand, love, I would tell you if I could,” you look at him pleadingly.  
“I understand. I didn’t mean to push you.” Steve wraps his arms around you in a hug.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” You ask. Steve nods and tells you the story of meeting Phil Coulson and his death before fighting the battle of New York. You hold Steve the entire time he speaks. “I’m so sorry you lost him. It sounds like he was a good man who you respected.”  
“Yeah. I’m sorry, doll. I know you’ve lost a lot of people too. I shouldn’t let it affect me so much.”  
“Don’t ever apologize for telling me how you feel.” You say as a knock sounds on the door and Bucky enters.   
“Hey. Everything okay?” Bucky looks between the two of you.   
“Yeah. I was telling her about Coulson.” Steve says quietly and takes the card from your hand. He looks at it, sighs heavily, and places it back in the drawer. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve from behind and Steve’s head drops down as he covers Bucky’s hands with his own.   
“It wasn’t your fault, baby.” Bucky says quietly.   
You move to them and wrap your arms around them from the side. Part of you still feels like you are an intruder in their relationship at times. A larger part of you right now felt incredibly guilty that you couldn’t tell him that Phil Coulson was alive and well and Director of the Inhuman division of Shield. There is a chance you can, you realize. Once the three of you separate, you agree to meet in Bucky’s room as usual. You hurry to your room and grab your phone. Dialing the special line Hill had provided, you wait for an operator to come on the line.   
“SHIELD.”   
“Codeword: Tahiti. Protocol: Delta. Team: Avengers.” You say.   
A brief pause and then a single word, “Denied.”  
“Codeword: Tahiti. Protocol: Delta. Individual: Steve Rogers.”  
“Denied.”  
“Direct line. Fury.”  
“Denied.”  
“Direct line. Maria Hill.”  
“Approved.”  
You hold on the line as it rings through to Hill. “Maria Hill.”  
“Hill, I need to talk to Fury.” You say emphatically.  
“He’s not going to clear the team to know about Tahiti.” Hill says curtly.   
“I can’t keep lying to them, Maria.”  
“You aren’t lying. You just aren’t telling them everything.”   
“It’s not right.”  
“But it’s what has to be. I’m sorry. I know this isn’t easy but the less people that know about the Inhuman Division the better right now.”  
“Right. A bunch of Enhanceds shouldn’t know about a bunch of Gifteds even though one of them is among them.” You reply sarcastically.   
“I’m sorry. Good luck.” Hill says, hanging up.   
You resist the urge to throw your phone at the wall. After taking a few minutes to calm yourself, you change into a nightgown and make your way to Bucky’s room. You find Steve and Bucky already curled up together in the bed. Steve is laying on his side with Bucky curled around his back. You slide into the bed, facing Steve and wrap your arms around the two of them.   
“Hey Doll.” Steve whispers.  
“Hey Baby. Are you okay?” You ask.   
“Yeah. I’m okay. I think I’m in your spot though.” He chuckles lightly.   
“I think you’re right where you need to be. Wrapped up in the arms of the two people who love you most. Right, Bucky?” You say.   
“Absolutely. We’ve got you.” Bucky whispers and kisses Steve’s shoulder.   
“I love you both, too.” Steve says as he puts his hand to your neck and pulls you to him for a kiss. His lips move over yours firmly and his tongue slips into your mouth. You moan as you press more firmly against him. Steve’s hands become more demanding as he lifts your nightshirt up to grab a handful of your bare ass. He presses his forehead to yours and says urgently, “I need you. I need both of you.”   
“You have us, Baby. Whatever you need.” Bucky’s hands rove over both of you. He helps Steve slide his pants off and Steve’s hands pull your nightshirt off. Bucky gently strokes Steve while Steve explores your folds. He traces over them lightly pulling breathy moans from you as he thrusts into Bucky’s hand slowly. When he presses a finger inside you gasp at the pleasure that rolls through you. He works you quickly building your passion until you’re thoroughly wet and then pulls your leg over his hip. His hard length slides along your wetness until he finally presses home. You kiss him as he sheaths himself inside you and you feel Bucky’s hand trail over your body until he rests it on the small of your back encouraging each thrust.   
“Bucky, need you.” Steve groans as you clench around him.   
“I’m right here, baby. What do you want?” Bucky whispers.   
“Need you inside me, Buck. Please.” Steve says.  
Bucky prepares himself and Steve slows his thrusts into you as Bucky presses into him gently. You reach around Steve, opening him for Bucky. This is the first time they’ve shared this intimacy with you. You were always the one in between them and their focus was more on you than each other, but tonight Steve needed to feel you both. To feel the love you have for each other envelope him. Bucky readied Steve and then slowly pressed into him. Steve’s body tensed and relaxed at the intrusion.   
“Fuck, Stevie. You’re so tight around me. Been too long since I felt you. God, I love you.” Bucky groans as he begins to gently thrust into Steve. Steve’s face twisted in passion and he moaned as you clenched around him and Bucky thrust into him.   
“Oh, God. It’s so good. Feeling both you.” Steve grabbed you around the waist and pulled you down on his cock hard causing you to cry out in surprise. “Shit, did I hurt you, Doll?”  
“No! Don’t stop, baby. Give it to me. However you need it. However you want. Give it to me. Now.” You say staring into his eyes. The intensity in his face turns you on even more and you stare into each other as he repeats the action over and over again. The three of you move in rhythm, moaning your pleasure, and giving into each other’s needs. Your orgasm builds with each thrust into you, each grunt as Bucky works into Steve, and each moan Steve releases as he feels his two loves surrounding him.   
“I’m close.” Steve grits out as he slams into you again.   
“Me, too,” you and Bucky say nearly in unison.   
“Fuck. I want this forever. It’s…” Steve falters as the pleasure washes over him.   
“Perfect.” Bucky groans as he loses himself to the sensations. You hold tightly to your two men as your orgasm overtakes you. Each of you release long moans as you cum together and even after your bodies rock together as you come down from the high.   
The next morning as Bucky showers, Steve is sitting against the headboard as you wake up.  
“Good morning, beautiful.”  
“Mmm, good morning.” You say as you stretch. You look up at him with a smile but his expression is troubled. “Hey. What’s the matter?” You ask as you sit up.   
“Are you… happy?” He asks.   
“Steve.” You pull yourself up on your knees next to him, “Yes, I am. Very happy. Why would you ask me that?”   
“I just… were you okay with what happened last night?” He asks looking down at his hands.   
“Baby.” You cup Steve’s cheek as you move to straddle him, “I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t I be okay with last night? We made love. It was wonderful.” Steve looks into your eyes searchingly and suddenly it dawns on you what he’s alluding to. “Stevie, did you think I’d be upset that Bucky was inside you?”  
“It’s not that I want you less or, or, or anything like that. I just needed-”  
“Shhhh,” you put your fingers over Steve’s lips. “Don’t ever feel like you need to justify your love for Bucky, emotional or physically. To anyone. You and Bucky were together before I came into the picture and you told me your relationship was physical. Why would you think I’d ever have a problem with you two making love in any way you wanted to?”  
“There’s still just a stigma to it, I guess. We haven’t done that before with you and I don’t know. I guess a part of me still felt like because you were here we shouldn’t anymore.”  
Your heart hurts at that confession. Despite everything, he was still holding back from you. Scared that you would judge him for loving Bucky so completely. A tear falls from your eye and you swipe at it quickly but he sees.   
“I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Steve’s voice cracks a little.   
“I want you to love Bucky as completely as you love me and vice versa. In every way you see fit. Please don’t hold back part of your relationship just because of me. I want to be with you both. In every way. In any combination of ways.” You give a little laugh through your tears. “Love us. Love us all the way. With everything you want to give us. I promise you, I will never judge your love for Bucky. Love me enough not to hold part of yourself back.”  
Steve’s chest heaves as he puts his forehead to yours, “I love you. God, I love you so much.”  
“I love you, too, Stevie.”   
“Can I join in on this love fest?” Bucky’s voice breaks in.   
“Just the man we were talking about.” You sass.   
Bucky sits next to Steve and puts his arm around him. “In our time, Doll, our love, our relationship would never be accepted.”  
“I know. And even now the three of us being in a relationship will be hard for people to accept, but I would walk through fire for you two. A few nasty comments definitely won’t change my mind.”   
“Mine either.” Bucky says.   
“I’m with you.” Steve says.   
“Til the end of the line.” You smile at them.


	9. Chapter 9

You were lounging on the couch of the common room, reading a book, when Bucky finds you.   
“Hey Doll.” He smiles and crawls across the couch until he can wrap his arms around your waist and rest his head on your chest.   
“Hi love. Comfy?” You giggle.  
“Yeah. Think I’ll take a nap.” Bucky nuzzles his face into your torso. You run one hand through Bucky’s hair and continue reading. Forty minutes later, Steve walks into the common room.   
“That’s one lucky jerk.” He says on a chuckle.   
You smile up at him, “Hey Stevie.”  
Steve crouches down beside the couch, “Hey sweetheart. How are you doing?”  
“I’m good. Reading with a weighted blanket on me.” You smile at your own joke.   
Steve looks down at Bucky and then back to you, “I…”  
“You what, love?”  
“I look forward to when I can be like this with you. It’s harder than I thought.”  
“We will soon. How about a kiss?”   
“Cameras.”  
“Forget the cameras. Just for one min-”   
Steve’s lips take yours, abandoning all of his reservations. When he pulls back he smiles at you tenderly with a hand on your cheek, “Love you, pretty girl.”  
“Love you, Stevie.” You say just as you hear the elevator doors open. Steve snatches his hand away and stands.   
“Hey guys.” Nat says as she enters.   
“Hey.” You and Steve echo.   
“What are you guys up to?” Natasha raises her eyebrow.   
“Reading and being Bucky’s pillow.” you smile at her.   
“Well, I, uh, need to finish some things.” Steve stutters.   
“See ya later.” You say, attempting to hide your smile at Steve’s flustered demeanor.   
Natasha grabs a bottle of water from the kitchen and then heads towards you. She motions at Bucky still asleep on you, “He’s out cold, isn’t he?”  
“Yeah. He’s a pretty heavy sleeper.” You say.   
“Steve seemed a little off.”  
You shrug, “He seemed like Steve.”  
“Is he okay? Since you picked Bucky over him?” Natasha whispers.  
“Nat! That is not what happened.” You seeth.   
Nat purses her lips and shrugs as she walks away, “If you say so.”  
You look down to see Bucky’s eyes trained on you, “Hi there, sleeping beauty.”  
“Hey doll. I saw the look when Steve pulled away.”  
“He’s not ready yet. I know that. It’s okay. It’s just sometimes… I don’t know.”  
“Yes you do. What is it?” Bucky pushes.   
“Sometimes I feel like he’s holding back from me.”  
“He’s still hesitant to put us in the open but he’s all in, doll. I knew it when he opened up to you about New York. He doesn’t talk about it much.” Bucky reassures you.   
“Really?”  
“Yeah, doll. Now, why don’t we go find the punk and show him how all in we are? I leave on a mission with Sam tomorrow.”  
“Mph, for how long?”  
“Three, four days.” Bucky says.   
“Then let’s not waste any more time.”   
\----  
You smile at the handsome face on your screen, “How’s it going, love?”  
“All good so far, Doll. Where’s Stevie?” He asks.  
“In his room. He said he was gonna watch a movie.”  
“Why don’t you go join him? He probably needs the attention.” Bucky chuckles.  
“I will. I wanted to check on you first.”  
“I’m good, doll. Spend some time with Steve. I’ll be back before ya know it.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too. Tell Stevie I love him.”  
“Will do.”  
“Doll?”  
“Yeah?”  
“He loves you. Just like I do. I’ll call you tomorrow if I can.”  
“Okay. Be safe. Love you.”  
“Love you, too.”  
You hang up the phone and change into a short, comfortable dress. You can sleep in it but it doesn’t look like you are wearing pajamas. You check the hallway and move quickly to Steve’s room next door.   
You knock on Steve’s door and slip in, “Hey.”  
“Hey. What’s up?” He’s sitting up against his headboard watching tv.  
“I was talking to Bucky. He sends his love.” You say.   
Hopefully, he and Sam won’t kill each other.” He chuckles and holds an arm up for you to come sit with him. You snuggle into him resting your head on his shoulder. He turns the tv off and wraps his arms around you.   
“Steve?” You look in his eyes.   
“Yeah?”   
“Love me. Please.”  
“I do, pretty girl. Everyday more and more.” Steve’s lips meet yours and you kiss with tender passion. His strong arms pull you onto his lap and you curl into him. Steve’s hands rove over your body while you wrap your arms around his neck giving him access. You clutch at his shirt, pulling it up, and separate you lips long enough to pull it off. Steve pulls your dress over your head and lays you back to remove your panties. He kicks his shorts off and smiles down at you, “You’re beautiful.”  
“So are you, Stevie.” You whisper, running a hand down his chest.   
Grabbing your hand, Steve rolls on top of you and pins your hands above your head with your fingers interlaced. His eyes stare into you intensely. With a maneuver of his hips, he’s pressing at your entrance.   
“Please,” you whisper to him.   
Steve slowly presses into you, never breaking eye contact, until he’s fully sheathed inside. His slow, rhythmic thrust into you causes your breath to hitch as he hits deep inside you while each movement grinds against your clit.   
“Steve,” you whisper, “Steve, oh.” Whimpers and moans leave you with each thrust.   
“You gonna come for me, pretty girl?” Steve asks.   
“Yes,” you moan as you shatter beneath him.   
“That’s it.” Steve encourages you while his hips never stop.  
Suddenly, Steve’s bedroom door swings open and Natasha walks in. “Steve, do you… Oh my God! OH MY GOD!” Nat’s eyes nearly pop out of her head as she turns and runs out the door.   
“Nat, wait!” you yell. “Shit!” Steve rolls off of you and you both jump up to grab your clothes. “I’ll talk to her.”  
“We’ll do it together. We’re going to have to tell everyone eventually.” Steve says.   
“FRIDAY, where’s Nat?”  
“Agent Romanoff is in her room.” FRIDAY says.   
You make it to Nat’s room, knock, and enter before waiting for an answer. Nat is holding up a phone saying, “I know what I saw, Clint. There was no room for interpretation.”  
“Fuck! Really, Nat? You had to call Clint?” You say.   
Nat stares at you, absolutely livid.   
“Give me the phone.” You hold out your hand and Nat surprisingly hands it to you. Clint also looks absolutely livid. “Okay, guys, I’m gonna explain this once. Nat just walked in on Steve and I, but what you need to know is that Bucky knows and that we’re together. All three of us.”  
“All… THREE of you?” Nat says.   
“We know it’s not exactly typical but we love each other and we’re happy together.” Steve says, putting an arm around you.  
“And Bucky knows?” Clint says incredulously.   
“Oh, fuck it. FRIDAY, call Bucky.” You hand Nat her phone back and walk over to the panel on the wall.   
“Hey, Doll.” Bucky answers.  
“Hey, Love. Little hiccup in our plan.” You say.   
“What’s the matter?”   
“So, um, Nat walked in on me and Steve.” You point a thumb over at Nat standing behind you. “And she called Clint.”  
“Shit. Hey guys.” Bucky says.   
“Hey.” Nat says. Clint echoes her through the phone.  
“It’s okay, Nat, really. Well, I mean, could you fucking knock before walking into poeple’s rooms?” Bucky laughs darkly.  
“Yeah.” Nat scoffs.   
“Look, guys, we know it’s different, but it works for us and we’re really happy together. Can you let us tell the rest of the team in our own time? Please?” You look at Nat.  
“Yeah. Sorry for assuming the worst.” Nat says.   
“It’s okay. It was a normal reaction.” Steve says. “Clint?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll keep a lid on it. Uhhh… Congrats, I guess?” Clint says.   
You laugh, “Thanks.” You turn back to Bucky’s grinning face on the panel and Steve wraps his arm around you from behind and brings his face next to yours, “You’ll call us tomorrow if you can, right?”  
“Right, Doll. I love you. Both of you”  
“Love you, baby.”  
“Love you, Buck. FRIDAY, screen off. Okay, well, uh, we’re gonna go back to my room.” Steve says, “Night guys.”  
Nat lifts her hand to wave and Clint says “Night.” from the phone. As you close the door you hear the two of them burst out laughing and you make out Clint’s voice saying , “I told you something was going on there!”  
You and Steve giggle as you make it back to his room.  
\---  
Three days later, everyone is home again and gathers for dinner. You are talking to Wanda when Bucky walks in and pulls you to him for a kiss.   
“That’s it. I’m done. Can’t do it anymore!” Steve says, throwing up his hands. He’s to you in three strides, pulls you against him, and kisses you in front of everyone.   
“Called it.” Sam smirks.   
“I wasn't thinking that would happen.” Tony stares.   
When Steve pulls back from you, he looks at Bucky who grins. They kiss while you look on smiling.   
“Okay, I did not see that coming.” Sam gapes.   
“I called that one.” Tony holds up a finger.


	10. Chapter 10

As the months went by, the relationship between Steve, Bucky, and yourself became more and more solid. You talked about the future, made plans, and worked through the few issues that had arisen. There had been missions and you had become an integral part of the team. You were happy. You had a job you loved, two men you loved, a home, and a family in your team. It was idyllic. Which terrified you at times. When the fear began to overwhelm you, Bucky and Steve were there for you. They let you express your fears and helped you through them.   
You were gearing up for a mission to take out a large Hydra base that had been recently discovered. The intel on its existence was solid even though what was going on there was a mystery. Some information had been gleaned through surveillance but it was mostly pictures of objects with an alien language. Thor and Loki were expected to arrive today to help and give some information on what these items could be.   
The team was awaiting their arrival in the conference room except Steve and Tony who were greeting them. You were going over mission details and making tactical plans with the available information.  
“So, what are Thor and Loki like?” You ask the group in general.   
“Thor’s a good guy. Nice. A little terse at times. Intense.” Bruce replies.   
“What about Loki?” You look at Bruce.   
“He’s a bag of cats. He’s trying to be… different. Better, I guess. That’s why he’s coming. Thor is trusting him. I guess we’ll have to try, too.” Bruce shrugs as Natasha scoffs.   
“Be careful around Loki. There’s a reason he’s the god of mischief.” Natasha warns.  
“Noted.” You say just as they walk in. You immediately smile when you catch Steve’s eye but turn your attention to the two Asgardians as they enter. Steve makes introductions as Tony pulls up the intel photos for the two gods.   
“This looks to be Kree.” Thor states.   
“It is.” Loki confirms as he swipes through the photos.   
“Kree?” You say bringing Thor’s attention to you.  
“Yes. They-”  
“Created Inhumans.”   
“Yes. You are familiar with the Inhumans?” Thor asks.   
“I am an Inhuman.” You watch the two for any reaction.   
“Ah, a fellow abomination.” Loki grins. “What are your powers?”  
You stare Loki down for a moment. Interpreting no malice in his remarks, you reply, “Warging, understanding of all vocal communication, increased strength and stamina.”  
“Interesting.” Loki narrows his eyes.  
“Warging?” Thor asks and you give him a brief explanation.   
Going back to the available information, the team gleans all it can to formulate a plan. Afterwards, everyone moves to the common room to relax while Tony has a meal brought in.   
“Loki has been watching you the entire time we’ve been in here.” Natasha murmurs to you.   
“Novelty, I guess.” You shrug.   
“Maybe so. Are you okay?”   
“Just have a headache all of a sudden.” You say.   
“Want me to get you something?”  
“No, I’ll-mmph! Ow. It feels like an icepick in my head.” You say.   
Natasha’s eyes widen and her head snaps up, “Loki, stop!”  
You make eye contact with the god and feel another stab of pain. Realizing he is trying to get in your head, you push back at the feeling.   
“What are you doing, brother?” Thor grabs his arm.   
“I just wanted to see how far her capabilities went, brother. She began fighting me. Strong, this one.” Loki smirks.   
“Keep your mind games to yourself, Loki!” Steve growls.   
“No, it’s okay.” You say. “Try.”  
“What?” Steve turns to you with a stern look.   
“I want to see if he can. I can’t know how far my abilities go if I don’t push them. Most of my powers have to do with my senses. I’m just curious.” You shrug.  
“Doll, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Bucky warns. “It was obviously causing you pain.”  
“It’s not a big deal. Will you try again, Loki?” You ask.   
“At your service, darling.” Loki grins and concentrates on you again. Your head aches almost immediately and the sharp stabbing pain returns but you fight back against it. Using the same thought process you use when warging you concentrate on Loki, pushing back against his mental invasion. The pain in your head increases the more you fight back but you aren’t willing to stop. You feel a surge from Loki and automatically push back at him with a mental force that suddenly turns your eyes green as the god’s and you realize you have entered his mind. Intense pain spikes through you bringing you to your knees as you grab the sides of your head. A scream tears from your throat before you black out.   
You wake in Bucky’s arms as he takes quick strides towards the elevator.   
“Bucky. I’m okay.” You say.   
“You passed out. You aren’t okay.” Bucky says firmly.   
“We’re just going to take you to get checked out, sweetheart.” Steve says from right beside you.   
“No, I’m fine. Put me down.” You squirm in Bucky’s arms.   
“Doll-” “Sweetheart-”  
“Down! Now!” You all but shout. Bucky reluctantly lowers you to the floor and you stand, holding his shoulder for support. “Well, that was new.”  
“What did Loki do to you?” Steve growls.  
“I only did as she asked.” Loki defends himself. “She managed to fight my attempts. It was quite impressive. Not many can keep me out of their mind as she did. And then, she slipped into my mind. It probably overwhelmed her as she’s not used to such an exertion.”  
“Agreed.” You say. “I’ve never been able to do that with a human before.”  
“You were probably able to because I have to open my mind in order to reach out. That was admirable.” Loki says.   
“Uh, thanks?” You laugh lightly.   
“Did you see anything?” Loki asks with eyes narrowed.  
“It was pretty jumbled.” You admit.  
“That’s normal for a first timer. Come, let’s discuss our little experiment.” Loki wraps your hand around his arm and guides you away from your two supersoldiers who glare at Loki as the two of you sit on the loveseat. When dinner is ready, you sit at the table between Bucky and Steve. Loki is seated across from you with Thor next to him and the table is jovial as everyone enjoys the company and food. You notice that Loki retreats into himself during the meal. As soon as the meal is over, you approach Loki again to ask more questions about his abilities. Everyone drifts into the common room while you and Loki sit at one end of the table and talk. He has a great deal of knowledge regarding the Kree, Inhumans, and different abilities. You learn more in two hours than you had in the six months with your Inhuman team.   
“Hey Doll. We’re heading to the room.” Bucky approaches to say.   
“Okay, Love. I’ll be there shortly.” You smile up at him as he leans down to plant a quick kiss on your lips.   
Loki watches as Bucky leaves with a smirk, “So, you and Sergeant Bar-”  
“Sweetheart, you coming to bed?” Steve interrupts.   
“Soon, Babe. Loki is giving me some history on the Kree.”   
Steve eyes Loki for a moment before leaning down to kiss you possessively “Don’t be too long.”  
“I won’t.” You smile at him as he leaves. Turning back to Loki, it’s your turn to smirk, “Yes, Me and Bucky and Steve.”  
“That was unexpected.” Loki raises an eyebrow.   
“I imagine not much surprises you.” You laugh.  
“Very little.” Loki says.   
“You know, I was prepared to hate you but… you aren’t exactly what I was expecting.”   
“I was under the influence of other entities during the Battle of New York. It spoke to the basest part of me. I know I’ll never fully make up for it but I’m hopeful I can do some good to set it to rights.”   
“I’m sure you will. Do some good, that is. I should head to bed. Good night, Loki.”  
“Good night.” Loki nods his head and joins his brother.   
You were impressed with him. Truthfully, you had planned on hating him. After all, he had killed Coulson but when you had slipped into his mind you had felt his remorse. You were honest when you told him that everything was jumbled. The memories and images that came through had been but his feelings had been loud and clear. Inferiority, remorse, contrition, fear, and hope had suffused you when your minds were joined. It had softened you towards him and you hoped that he could find some corner of redemption in all of this.   
When you get to the bedroom, you pause a minute to smile at Steve and Bucky cuddled up together in the bed.   
“Come join us, pretty girl.” Steve beckons.   
“What were you and Loki talking about that kept you so enthralled?” Bucky groused.   
“Careful, Buck. You almost sound jealous.” You laugh. “We were talking about the Kree and inhumans and different abilities. I learned a good bit from him. Loki offered to bring some information and writings when he comes again.”  
“He doesn’t usually talk to any of us much when he’s around.” Steve says.   
“Yeah?”   
“Yeah. Usually all we get out of him is sly remarks.” Bucky says.   
“Huh. Probably a defense mechanism. He feels he has a lot to make up for and know no one really likes him.” You offer.  
“How did you find that out?” Steve asks.  
“When we did the Vulcan mindmeld. I could feel what he was feeling more than anything else. It told quite the story in and of itself.”  
“Loki is a master manipulator.” Steve warns.  
“I understand.” You reassure them. “And we leave for mission tomorrow for who knows how long. Is there anything you'd like to do before that happens?”  
“Yeah.” “Definitely.” They speak at the same time.   
“What would that be?” You ask.   
“You.” They say in unison.


	11. Chapter 11

Loading onto the quinjet the next morning, you are surprised when Loki takes a seat next to you.   
“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Loki smiles as he sits.   
“Hey. Yeah, I did. How about you?” You return his smile.   
“Well, thank you. I was wondering, you say your powers center around your senses and you’ve been able to hone yours with warging, correct?”  
“Yes.”  
“I wonder if you would be able to do the same with my magic if you could hold the warg.”   
You furrow your brow, “I don’t know. The pain when that happened was intense. I don’t know that I could hold it for more than a few seconds.”  
“It would take training. The pain would lessen as your mind became accustomed to the exertion.” Loki states.   
“It’s something to think on.” You reply.   
“Is that a polite way of saying no?” Loki smirks.  
“It’s a polite way of saying that we are heading out to a mission and now is not the time to burden ourselves with other things.” You wink at him.  
“Understood.” Loki nods.  
“But I would be interested in revisiting the idea later.”   
“Of course, darling.” Loki says as he moves to speak to his brother.   
Bucky plops down next to you, “What was that about?”  
“Just a friendly conversation.” You hold in your smirk as Bucky crosses his arms and glares at Loki’s back. You lean in to whisper, “My heart is taken up with two incredible men. I don’t need or want anyone else.”  
Bucky stares into you for a moment before pulling you in for a soft kiss. “It’s not you. It’s-”  
“Loki has been kind to me and generous with his knowledge of the Kree and Inhumans. Nothing more.” You look at Bucky pleadingly and he nods.   
When you arrive at the destination, you pull Redtail from her cage and communicate with her about what you need to do. She’s receptive and eager to help. Your heart swells at her trust and willingness to work with you.   
“This is your bird?” Loki asks from beside you.   
“This is Redtail. She’s my friend and she helps us scout.” You explain. Turning to Sam, you ask, “How far?”  
“3 miles due east. As the bird flies.” Sam smirks at his own joke.   
“And she will.” You stroke Redtail’s chest, “Be careful, my friend.” Lifting your arm, she takes flight and you warg into her. The feeling of soaring above the trees is unparalleled and you have to force yourself to focus on your mission. Spotting the Hydra base, you fly around it, taking in all that you can. Seeing a few guards congregating outside, you find a perch not far from them and attempt to listen in. Most of it is complaints and boasting but eventually you hear some useful information. They’re expecting a big shipment to arrive today. It should be there within the next couple of hours. New subjects for experiments.   
Breaking the warg, you move over to the rudimentary map of the base and begin explaining what you had seen to the rest of the team.   
“There’s a central area here with some machinery and a loading dock. That’s most likely where the cargo will be unloaded.” You explain.   
“Good work. Where’s Redtail now?” Steve asks.  
“In a tree with a clear line of sight to the road and this area.” You reassure him.   
“Good. I want you to stay with the jet and scout with Redtail. Let us know when that cargo arrives.” Steve confirms the rest of the plans and the team gets ready to move out.   
You are trying to not let it show how annoyed you are at being relegated to lookout. You understand the reasoning behind it but are still annoyed to be left behind. Bucky and Steve both give you quick smiles before heading out and you smile at both of them.   
Warging again, you watch over the base. Several of the guards move into the area around the loading dock and you realize the shipment must be close. Taking flight, you see a large cargo truck approaching. You report in to the team who are on standby near the base. Steve wanted an idea of what the cargo was before going in. You watch the arrival of the truck at the base. Resuming your perch, you see one of the men start a forklift. Whatever is in the truck must be something big. The forklift driver is taking an agonizingly slow approach to the cargo truck and you are mentally willing him to hurry.   
"Status." Steve says over comms.  
"The forklift is in position. Awaiting visual confirmation of cargo." You report.  
Finally, the forklift removes a containment pod. One that looks extremely familiar. One that belongs on Coulson's jet. When the forklift finally turns you can see inside the container are Daisy Johnson and Leo Fitz.   
"Steve, they have two SHIELD agents in a container. One is an Inhuman named Daisy Johnson. The other is a scientist, Leo Fitz."   
"How do you know them?" Nat asks.  
"They were on the team I worked with previously." You reply.  
"What are Agent Johnson's powers?" Steve inquires.  
"Vibration manipulation. She's called Quake." You answer. "The container she's in negates her powers. Fitz isn't much of a fighter."  
"We'll get them out." Steve reassures you.  
Your mind is racing trying to figure out how to help your friends. Or at least let them know they're not alone. Watching them through Redtail's eyes, you spread her wings and flap hoping to get one of their attention. One of the Hydra agents notices her and points. Fitz follows his line of sight and then taps Daisy frantically. The two face Redtail and you flap her wings again hoping they recognize her. Daisy gives a nod and turns away to watch the guards. She knows.  
"Steve, I was able to get their attention. They know I'm here." You say.  
"You were supposed to stay with the jet." Steve growls.  
"Haven't moved, Cap. They know Redtail."   
"Copy." Steve acknowledges.  
"We're in." Nat's voice comes over the comm. She was teamed with Wanda and Clint to take the east entrance.   
"We're in on the west side." Tony is teamed with Vision and Sam.   
"At the north entrance. Eyes on the container." Steve and Bucky report in.   
"They know we're here." Tony says with shots sounding in the background.   
You stay on high alert and watch through Redtail as Steve and Bucky take out the agents unloading the cargo.   
"How do I get the container open?" Bucky asks.  
"Try code 07041918. It's the general override code." You say.   
"The general override is Steve's birthday?" Bucky laughs.   
"Team leader's a fan." You say evasively.   
"It worked." Bucky says.   
"Hi. I'm…" Fitz's Scottish accent comes through before Daisy interrupts.  
"We can do introductions later." Daisy sends a seismic wave at the approaching Hydra agents.  
"The jet is to the south. Follow Redtail she'll lead you to it." Steve says to Daisy and Fitz.   
"I can fight." Daisy insists.   
"You have a head injury. Get to the jet. We've got this." Steve directs.  
You guide Daisy and Fitz to you using Redtail. As they approach you see two Hydra agents following. Breaking your warg, you yell "Down!" Two shots later, the Hydra men are neutralized and Fitz and Daisy make the rest of the way to the jet. You send Redtail back out to scout.   
"Fitz! Daisy!" You hug them both tightly.   
"You're an Avenger?" Fitz asks.   
"Yeah. Weird, right?" You mug a face at him.  
“No, it’s not that. I just… The Avengers!” Fitz says.   
“I know.” You chuckle.   
“You can always come back and join us now that you’re apparently field ready.” Daisy says with a knowing look.   
“I think I’m where I’m supposed to be.” You are watching through Redtail’s eyes when you see an incoming quinjet. “Cap, the calvary is here.”  
“What does that mean?” Steve grunts as he’s obviously throwing punches.  
“You know, I hate being called that.” Melinda May’s voice comes over the comms.   
“I wasn’t referring to you, May. It’s just a saying.” You say. “Agent Johnson’s team has arrived.”  
“No need for them to engage.” Steve reports. “Looks like we have everything under control here."   
“Copy.” Melinda’s voice comes over comms.   
“I have to make a call.” You grab a sat phone and dial. When an operator answers you say, “Codeword: Tahiti. Team: Avengers. Protocol: Omega.”  
“Copy. Protocol Omega engaged for team Avengers.” The operator states.   
“You can’t do that!” Daisy grabs your arm.  
“I just did. They need to know. Steve needs to know.” You tell her.  
“Are you sure?” Fitz gives you a concerned look.  
“It’s the Avengers. They’re my team. My family.” You state firmly and both nod.   
Steve and Bucky return as you are doing a sweep with Redtail.   
“Doll, you good?” Bucky asks.   
You break warg and smile at him, “Yeah, good.” You make introductions and ask for a status of the team.   
“The rest of the team is going through everything. Loki is looking over the Kree artifacts they found.” Steve explains.  
“Loki?” Daisy says angrily.  
“Hey. He’s helping. He’s different now.” You reassure her.   
“Different? He killed Coulson! He put a staff through his heart! Everything he went through!”  
“I know! It's okay. Please.” You turn to Steve, “I have to tell you something. I’m so sorry I kept it from you but it was classified and I couldn’t. I couldn't tell you. I tried to, but Fury wouldn’t clear it.”  
“Tell me what?” Steve asks.   
“About me.” A voice says from behind Steve.  
Steve turns with a shocked expression, “Coulson?”


End file.
